


Τhrough The Sleepless Night

by dull_accountant



Category: Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dull_accountant/pseuds/dull_accountant
Summary: У него есть пустотелый домишко, настоящий дворец, резиденция, которую он себе выторговал с таким трудом, во дворце живет его жена, маленькая почитательница, бледная бубновая дама. Он сам отправился к алтарю; прошло положенное время и родился небольшой, крикливый комок. Если только он не был введен в заблуждение, его. Их надо любить. Надо ухаживать за ними, разговаривать; укачивать и обеспечивать. Нужно ездить в магазины в Кэмден и выбирать коляску.У него есть работа, которая с переменным успехом пытается сожрать его с потрохами, укатать до смерти, оглушить и облапошить одновременно. А работа его менеджеров-министров - в том, чтобы обхитрить половчей. Ослепить обещаниями и притопить лицом в грязи. Править так трудно, ведь работа хочет твоей головы; идей и всей возможной отдачи.У него есть помешанный на сексе, нестабильный младший брат, который коллекционирует неприятности. Мечтает перетрахать весь свет, запивая процесс алкоголем и взбалтывая его с веселыми веществами. Или дать всему свету себя трахнуть – разница небольшая.... у него огромная, чокнутая, ветвистая семья и непорядок в голове. Принцам датским дозволено слетать с катушек, но только не королям.





	1. Yes, It's Number 1

**Author's Note:**

> Список глав:  
> 1 глава. Yes, It's Number 1  
> 2 глава. Paradise Found  
> 3 глава. Whore's Hovel  
> 4 глава. How Dare You Intrude  
> 5 глава. Unreal Reality  
> 6 глава. Ducks and Mirrors
> 
> 1965-й год, Новый и Старый Свет

_I believe that you and me last forever_  
_Oh yea, all day and nighttime yours, leave me never..._

Cквозь искаженный звук фидбека и собственную гнусавость Рэю слышно, как сзади него, за декорацией неба с облачками, кто-то чем-то грохнул. Фанерная запись продолжается, линолеум скрипит под башмаками Пита и Дэйва, когда они пытаются двигаться естественно, и только стук палочек Мика не дает Рэю совсем выйти из равновесия. Стук приглушенный, но явственный: (трудно изобразить, что барабанишь, без настоящего битья).

Необходимость по четвертому разу послушно открывать рот, гримасничая под запись, бесит. Все только для того, чтобы по ящику звучало прилично - без сучка, без задоринки, палец со струны не соскочит, палочка лишний такт не отобьет, а голос не даст петуха. Ну, насколько вообще может звучать "прилично" песня "тех самых скандальных Kinks". Удивительно, но после тысячи репетиций, концертов, радиоэфиров и прокручиваний за сегодня песня надоела самому Рэю разве только слегка.

Лежащая прямо у его ног живая статуя самую малость пошевелилась, переставляя, наверное, сильно затекший локоть поудобнее. Бедняжка! Сволочная работа, еще глупее, чем у него: знай себе лежи, нацепив глупый костюмчик, молчи и не двигайся. Хотя, если так подумать, то сейчас их задания ничем не отличаются, и Рэй с удовольствием обменялся бы с девицей местами. Даже если это означало необходимость напяливать на себя комплект женского шмотья, состоящий из плотных колготок и пляжного костюма для маленьких девочек. Зато было бы здорово немного полежать, дать отдохнуть опухшему колену, и перестать выделывать глупые коленца самому.

Рэй оглядывается на Дэйва, тот ловит взгляд и вымученно улыбается в ответ: его фирменная улыбочка натягивается, как резиновый крепежный шнур, на крючках, подрагивая на уголках от напряжения. Как и шнур, она может в любой момент соскочить и хлестнуть по лицу первого подвернувшегося.

_All day and all of the night_

_All day and all of the night_

Рэй переводит взгляд, внимательно разглядывая вторую восковую девицу, замершую позади Дэйва: светлые, прямые пряди, неподвижные черты и тяжелый слой косметики на глазах, который на блондинке смотрится непривлекательно и прибавляет ей с десяток лет, так что двадцать с копейками становятся полновесным тридцатью. Ты выглядишь на все сто, малышка.

Девушка мучительно медленно моргает, успокаивая пересохшую слизистую.

_All day and all of the night_

_All day and all of the night_

_All day and all of the night..._

\- У вас что там, пластинка заела? - так громко осведомляется Мик, что Рэй вздрагивает, а директор по-бабьи всплескивает руками, так, что видно пятна пота у него подмышками. Матерится он где-то минуты две, с выдумкой, удивительно для янки. Рэй никак не может вспомнить ни его фамилии, ни имени, хотя с утра он пожимал эту мясистую руку и улыбался, стараясь не демонстрировать свой зубной дефект. Эндрю?.. Эндрю Кто-то-там, взопревший человек с закатанными рукавами, взвинченный не меньше их самих.

Рэю его совсем не жаль - это не Эндрю нужно будет стоять, как полному идиоту, с неподключенным стратом и без микрофона, шлепая губами и пялясь в пустую стену. Которую с такой пугающей легкостью можно представить прозрачной: тысячи наблюдающих глаз и сценок, которые можно подсмотреть из окошка семейного алтаря - развлекательного ящика.

Это Рэю нужно будет стоять, с облачками и досками для серфинга позади и растянувшейся впереди него замороженной треской, которой до ужаса хочется отвесить хорошего пинка. Такого, чтоб она завизжала и поползла от него, не решаясь подняться, портя маникюр на длинных, налаченных ногтях.

\- Перекур! - обессиленно кричит мистер Ктототам. Ему явно стоит меньше переутомляться, ведь так можно и до раннего инфаркта докричаться.

Рэй благодарно кивает Эйвори; ведь отвлекся он, а Мик отвлек на себя вспышку недовольства Потливого Эндрю. Впрочем, ничего страшного. Люди, которые мнут, красят, крутят их, доводят до седьмого пота, готовя к встрече с камерами, никак не могут повредить им: “the Kinks” покажут на шоу в любом случае.  
Неважно, даже если тот же Мик умудрится окочуриться в процессе, окончательно сраженный полчищами мандавошек – деловые люди из развлекательной индустрии привертят его несчастную задницу к стулу, поддержат спину доской для серфинга, а руки заставят двигаться с помощью крепежного шнура. Только вспрыснут дезинфекционной жидкостью сверху, для порядка.

Ведь Kinks сейчас – горячая новинка, знаменитости из старушки-Англии, которых хочет разодрать на памятные кусочки каждый подросток по ту и эту сторону океана, не исключая и третий мир. Как Rolling Stones. Почти как Beatles.

И Рэй должен быть доволен, писаться от счастья он должен, по идее, летать, а не ходить, даже и с больным коленом; не зевать по-хамски на репетициях после бессонных ночей, питаться правильно: любовью слушателей и пиццей, не кривиться из-за желудка, намертво скрученного после перелета через Тихий океан. Рэй улыбаться должен, широко и белозубо. Так, как улыбается ведущий шоу, перспективный актер Фрэнк с нетипичной для американца фамилией.  
Рэй бесцеремонно переступает через не успевшую подняться с полу девушку и кричит ему:

– Эй, Фрэнки, есть сигаретки? – Рэй специально употребляет отечественный вариант слова, и Фрэнк ухмыляется ему, отвечая на шутку уже в который раз:

– Да вот крутятся тут все целых четыре штуки...

– Ты-то явно играешь за лидирующую команду, так что пойдем-ка просто курить, дорогуша, – ухмыляется Рэй в ответ и выходит на лестничную площадку первым, придерживая дверь.

В закулисье, как уже Рэй давно понял, главное найти уцепиться за кого-то славного в перекуре, чтобы иметь достаточно сил возвращаться обратно на амбразуру. А Фрэнк – исключительно славный парень.

Под лампочкой видно, что грим на лице у Фрэнка нанесен неаккуратно, размазанный у губ, как будто он выдирался из цепких рук гримерши или, наоборот, сам зажимал в углу какую-нибудь из негнущихся мисс из массовки.

– А твоя команда выглядит вымотанной, – тот качает головой, прежде чем поднести сигарету ко рту, – жалко, что приходится проделывать все эти фокусы. Я считаю, музыка и на телевидении должна и быть живая, иначе в чем смысл?

Фрэнку по-настоящему нравятся их песни, и хотя бы поэтому Рэю приятно курить именно в его компании; пока Дэйв тискает восковых девиц, не боясь испачкать пальцы. Пока Пит дозванивается через океан своей девушке Николе-длинные-ноги, по которой безумно скучает и так же безумно боится, что она его забросит. Пока Мик стоит в кабинке со спущенными штанами и морщится, смазывая мазью интимные места.

– Как там Аннетт, готова? – интересуется Рэй, – вам же еще прогонять танец вместе.

Аннетт Фуничелло, ведущая: что-то итальянское в коже, волосах и фамилии; совсем не похожа на старлетку, полновата по голливудским меркам, но улыбается как следует. Очень привлекательна, хотя и не на вкус Рэя. Он уже видел ее в кино, в одном купальнике, и поэтому при каждом столкновении непроизвольно поедал ее глазами. Она улыбалась в ответ весьма мило и по-дружески.

Рэю интересно знать точно, и поэтому он специально выделяет слово "танец" и "вместе", и не может не заметить, что Фрэнк быстро косится на него, словно проверяет его намерения.

Фрэнк Эвалон подносит сигарету ко рту, прежде чем ответить, Рэй держит свою между указательным и большим пальцем, как будто хочет раздавить букашку.

– Наверное, укрепляет суперклеем свою прическу, – пожимает плечами Фрэнк. Слишком длинная пауза, чтобы это прозвучало небрежно, – это отнимает уйму времени.

Рэй улыбается со значением и молчит.

– Слушай, Дэвис, – дергается Фрэнк, – Ты думаешь слишком громко. Это не то, что все считают, ясно?

– Аннетт очень красивая, – веско говорит Рэй, – что именно все считают? Что бы это ни было, это твое личное дело, друг.

– Да, она красивая, забавная, у нее отличная фигура, она бывший Мышкетер: работает на этого раздувшегося усача Диснея. Все это факты. Мы с ней просто друзья... весь свет считает, что мы спим, только оттого, что снимаемся вместе. Но у меня жена, я люблю ее. Что за уродом таким ты меня считаешь?

Фрэнк замолкает, решив, наверное, что зря разорался, ведь его раздражение обращено вовсе не по адресу.

Рэй выпаливает, не успев поймать себя за язык, громко и глупо:

– У меня дома жена беременная, – и Фрэнк отвлекается мрачных мыслей и улыбается ему удивленно и радостно. Действительно, хороший парень. – Из этого газеты тоже что-то там раздули, – Рэю ужасно не хочется, чтобы Фрэнк подумал и про него что-то не то, он даже не желает продолжать предыдущий разговор, хотя ему и интересно уточнить, что такое "мышкетер", – без обид, дорогуша.

Фрэнк хлопает его по плечу, а Рэй выуживает еще папиросу из его пачки и спрашивает:

– Но все-таки, что вы двое тут позабыли? Как я понимаю, пляжные фильмы людям полюбились?

– Еще бы, – Фрэнк пожимает плечами, – но в Голливуде как и везде, время от времени надо подливать масла на сковороду. Нужно мелькать.

– ... ты смотри, не разрушай мечты провинциалки: "В Голливуде как везде".

– В разы хуже, чем везде, Нэнси. День и ночь сплошные ужасы джунглей: корпорации–мясоеды пожирают мелких травоядных, заманивая на контракты... в то время как пресса и зрители увлеченно поглощают сладкий миндаль из одной картонки. С рок-н-роллом все получше, я уверен... жалко только, что на телевидении приходится играть под фанеру.

Рэю не хочется начинать разубеждать Фрэнка еще и в этом: пора возвращаться на репетицию, и кроме того, не хочется признаваться никому, что весь их успех может сдуться в любой момент, как ярмарочный воздушный шарик. Рэй отлично представляет, как заявится домой к родителям, не решаясь сперва показаться на глаза жене. Пока мама, переворачивая оладьи, расспрашивает его про Америку, он, не отвечая, садится рядом с отцом и отбирает у него газету с открытой рубрикой "поиск работы".

... хотя, наверняка все будет куда унизительнее: они ведь зашли так далеко. Куда обидней громом прогреметь на весь мир с испорченным динамиком и раствориться за декорациями американского шоу, раствориться в белых искусственных облачках, как и всякая гроза.

– Думал ли ты когда-нибудь, Фрэнк, о том, какой была бы твоя жизнь, нареки тебя мамочка Артуром? – лениво тянет Рэй, затягиваясь еще раз до зуда в груди: до фильтра остается совсем немного бумаги и табака.  
Фрэнки Эвалон смеется, заливисто и искренне:

– Британцы... – И добавляет совершенно серьезно, давя сигарету в импровизированной пепельнице из банки бобов Heinz, – да боже упаси.

* * *

– Это провал, – выносит вердикт Рэй, – и не просто локальная авария, а катастрофа американского, а значит, и мирового масштаба.  
Дэйв еще разок проводит расческой по волосам, бормоча, пытаясь убедить в чем-то зеркало гримерки. Видимо, в том, что однажды Великий Гарри Гудини заставил двадцать шесть человек исчезнуть из комнаты, а было это в тысяча, ты-ся-ча, Дэйв, повтори внимательно, два-дцать седь-мом году. Двадцать шесть, двадцать семь, видишь как просто, это тебе не дроби, малолетка.

Рэй произносит каждое слово издевательски четко и медленно. На самом деле он не столько паникует, сколько активно раздражается на всех кругом. Бредовая программа, с бредовыми танцульками и придурками, которые соглашаются принять участие в бредовых затеях ради рекламы. Рэй не имеет ничего против рекламы, но ему не хочется болтать глупости перед глазами бог-знает-скольки-тысяч зрителей. Появиться – хочется.

Так что теперь Рэй сидит боком к длинному зеркалу, уперев руку о щеку, и нарочито громко комментирует происходящее, неосознанно копируя ворчливые интонации и выражения Хэла Картера, их вечно раздраженного менеджера: “разве это шоу, Дэвис? Вы как три калеки. Дэйв один старается хоть что-то показать, пока вы двое зеваете, а Квэйф трясется, как банный лист”,

По мнению Рэя, лучшая месть – это ежедневный рацион из трех блюд и чаем.

– Тебе не следует позволять разевать рот на публике. Это огромная ошибка. Три, три идиотских строчки ты не можешь затвердить без запинки за целых два дня. Как же ты учился, Дэйви? А, я что-то припоминаю...

Мик глухо смеется сзади, но Дэйв даже головы не поворачивает в их сторону. Пита в гримерке нет, но Рэй подозревает, что он висит сейчас на телефоне, инструктируя Николу, когда именно включить ящик. Расе Рэй звонить не стал, он знал, что она и так найдет, как и где посмотреть. Возможно, вместе с ее матерью. Возможно, всей его и ее семьей у телевизора, пока он будет изображать пение без микрофона и изрекать случайные, ничего не значащие факты на радость старым леди с их кроссвордами.

Дэйв поправляет воротник и произносит одними губами что-то, напоминающее слово "сосиски".

Рэй смеется:

– О, это моя любимая часть. "В конце-концов, Кинк – это Кинк, и, кстати говоря, рекордное число съеденных человеком сосисок – 17 штук за двадцать минут" ...

Дэйв берет со стола пачку сигарет и вытряхивает одну, не сводя глаз со своего отражения. Он зажимает сигарету губами и чиркает спичкой о серный слой, прикуривая себе.

– Смотри-ка, Рэй, – отвечает он легким тоном, – ты запомнил все реплики куда лучше меня, такой молодец.

Рэй перестает смеяться и щурится, сверля взглядом подбородок Дэйва.

После всех перелетов, пищевых отравлений и недостатка сна, что в целом и представляет из себя мировое турне, Дэйв сильно похудел, что ему пошло скорее на пользу. Сам Рэй старается в зеркало лишний раз не заглядывать, ему кажется, что он, наоборот, опух: мешки под глазами, мешки щек, отчего он напоминает сам себе злого бобра, набравшего за щеки яду. Красавчик.

Линия подбородка Дэйва стала безукоризненно ровной, и даже через океан Рэй буквально слышит, как мать обзывает Дэйва "бледным недоразумением" и видит, как она сокрушенно всплескивает руками, а потом вытирает мокрые ладони о фартук.

– ... только почему-то сам долго бегал и кричал, что не ни за что не станешь заниматься подобной чепухой, – Дэйв держит сигарету между указательным и средним пальцами, ближе к сочленению, – пришлось вызваться мне.

– Просто у тебя нет проблем с тем, чтобы говорить то, что тебе вкладывают в рот. Как дрессированная обезьянка, – Рэй резко хлопает в ладоши несколько раз, изображая заводную игрушку, – ты только этим по жизни и занимаешься.

Дэйв ослепительно улыбается своему отражению, все также не глядя в сторону Рэя.

Со стороны сцены слышатся звуки сдвигаемой мебели и перестук каблуков. По команде, в поле зрения появляется запыхавшийся работник сцены, взмахивает рукой, сигнализируя выход Дэйва.

Дэйв гордо дефилирует прочь, все еще с зажатой сигаретой меж пальцев. На всякий случай (читай – для недоумков), для него там держат таблички, на которые он сможет поглядывать, так что Рэй не волнуется за его возможный провал так сильно.

– Срази их своими сосисками, – громко желает ему вслед Мик.

Дэйв фыркает и уходит.

Рэй встает и достает из пачки еще одну сигарету. Смотрит на часы.

– Это даже весело. Стоило бросать школу, чтобы после всего тебе сызнова запихивали в рот логопедическую резину и заставляли быстро произнести: "Она продает ракушки на берегу моря".

Мик, бесстыдно чешет в паху и корчит страдальческую физиономию. Рэй смеется.

– Ты не поверишь, Рэй, но сейчас это волнует меня меньше всего. Я вот не жрал ничего с самого утра и весь чешусь.

Тот в ответ преувеличенно сочувственно охает, прижимая ладонь к щеке. Потом достает из пластиковой тарелки с яблоками, стоящей на столе, красное и кидает его Мику. В руках у Эйвори зажаты барабанные палочки, но он все равно ловко ловит яблоко одной левой. Барабанщики все частично фокусники, частично – ломовые лошади.

– На, погрызи вот, бедная лошадка, – озвучивает свою мысль Рэй.

Потом добавляет, сбрасывая пепел в чей-то пластиковый стаканчик с водой:

– Нечего было вчера так упиваться.

 _ **Фрэнки Эвалон:**_ Сегодня на Hullabaloo все пойдет немножко не так, как обычно...

(Он производит на публику впечатление энергичного молодого человека; на нем тонкий, с мизинец шириной, темно-зеленый галстук)

 _ **Аннетт Фуничелло:** _ Поскольку нашу программу смотрят так много юных зрителей, нам все шлют письма с просьбами добавить что-то познавательное...

(На ней синее платье без рукавов и выреза в желтый блестящий цветок, она отлично владеет голосом, звучит по-детски и наивно)

 _ **Фрэнки Эвалон:**_ Это верно! Так что сегодня мы решили добавить чуточку интересной информации! Настоящие факты... вот как этот!

(Кадр переходит на лицо кинка Рэя Дэвиса, он смотрит в пространство слева от камеры)

 _ **Рэй Дэвис:**_ (озабоченно и тускло, почти не разжимая губ) Самый длинный велосипед в мире 24 фута длиной в 10 сидений.

(Не пытается скрыть акцент лондонского пригорода)

 _ **Дэйв Дэвис:**_ (неразбочиво) ... демонстрирует самые дли-инные в мире у-сы...

(Смотрит в пространство справа от камеры, собирает губы бабочкой)

 _ **Мик Эйвори**_ (ест яблоко): Четыреста девяносто пять активных вулканов в мире СЕЙЧАС.

(Последнее слово он берет ниже, с глумливой британской хрипотцой, и результат – чей-то хохот на заднем плане)

 _ **Пит Квэйф**_ : (неразборчиво и высоко) ... кто сочинил больше тысячи мадригалов.

(Повторный хохот в зале, Пит Квайф зло и демонстративно улыбается прямо в камеру, так, что видно небольшой скол на одном из его передних зубов)

 _ **Фрэнки Эвалон, Аннетт Фуничелло**_ : О!

(Они оба выглядят растерянными)

 _ **Аннетт Фуничелло:**_ Спасибо, ребята!

 _ **Фрэнки Эвалон**_ : А вот еще немного информации для вас: эти парни - группа the Kinks!

(Шум, аплодисменты в зале)

Когда камера переносится на всех четырех кинков, Дэйв Дэвис и Пит Квайф неубедительно пытаются изобразить сотню раз отрепетированные танцы поодиночке, а Рэй Дэвис и Мик Эйвори танцуют щека к щеке. Рэй сжимает запястье Мика правой рукой и держит правую ладонь у него на талии, безуспешно пытается заставить его наклониться до пола, как в танго. Мик не остается в долгу, пытаясь проделать тоже самое, так что танец со стороны скорее напоминает дружеские попытки намылить друг другу шею.

Рэй манерно шепчет ему на ухо, прежде чем отпустить:

– Вот теперь это – настоящий провал.

– Спорим, мы первые, кто посмел вести себя как петухи на американском TV, – гнусавит Мик в ответ и оценивает подошедшую из ниоткуда девицу в белом. Взгляд движется от ног до груди, и только потом доходит до лица. Эйвори плевать хотел и на камеры, и на зрителей.

Рэй улыбается согласно и почти видит, как покрывается ранней сединой постановщик Эндрю Ктототам.

Но это не так важно, миссия завершена с отличием – за все 20 минут прямого эфира он так и не сделал ничего из того, что от него ожидали. Детям по ту сторону экрана должно понравиться, а если и нет, кому к чертям есть дело до детей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kinks on Hullabaloo, 1965:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kv0a-ZCjQs  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLICyI55mLI  
> Dave Davies of the Kinks "A Kink is a Kink" on Hullabaloo 1965! (монолог про сосиски)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piTsHcAT69Q  
> The Kinks Dispense Some Educational Wisdom  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5ZsGkV6iXI
> 
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Авалон,_Фрэнки  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Фуничелло,_Аннетт


	2. Paradise Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: попытка изнасилования, абьюз.

 Скрипнув ножками по паркету, Рэй придвигается ближе к столу, покрытому белой крахмальной скатертью, больше напоминающей несношенную простыню.

Это его стол; его стулья (светлое дерево, 4 шт.), его немного потертый паркет, все дверные косяки и все оконные рамы. Его совсем не скрипучая кровать на втором этаже (1 шт.)...

Вы представляете, дорогая моя миссис Дэвис, целых два года заталкивать в чемодан хорошо-если-чистое белье и яркое шмотье, достойное девицы из варьете. Прокатитесь-ка на карусели тура: по одинаковым европейским городкам (автомобильные клаксоны, смазанный круговорот кирпича, вывесок и огороженных лужаек), по Австралии и островам (солнце и темень, смешанные вместе с зеленью, как на тарелке – масло c ломтиком ржаного хлеба). Изнывая от жары и головной боли, редко когда имея возможность получить законную порцию обыкновенного английского завтрака.

Из общего – только скопления подростков, желающих содрать с тебя сорочку и непрекращающийся крик. Британия долго держала свои колонии под башмаком, что расплачиваются теперь они, стоптывая собственную обувку, изо всех сил стараясь понравиться сумасшедшим австралийцам и надутым индусам, да показать сволочным янки, из чего только мы скроены.

Рэй берется за ручку чайной чашки и подносит ее ко рту.

 

 

 

 

Я и забыл уже, как это бывает. Когда дни как тянучка, тащатся медленно, один за другим. Как в детстве – каникулярные, забитые доверху книжками, удочками, изрисованными каракулями тетрадками.

... а может, это и вправду простыня, а не скатерть. После переезда они разобрали еще не все коробки и развесили не все шторы. Расе надо было возиться с Луизой, а Рэй не хотел отходить от них надолго, развлекал дочку игрой на испанской гитаре и заодно подбирал мелодии для себя. Луиза любопытничала и тянулась к такой огромной штуке у него в руках, все норовила сама ухватиться за струны.

Забавно, как в детстве ему дом по адресу Fortis Green, 2 был мечтой: роскошный и огромный, и как теперь, он изо дня в день проделывает все пространственные фокусы, свойственные жилищу. Снаружи, покрытый белой, местами полупленной, краской, он кажется маленьким и скромным, однако внутри поражает прохладой и пустотами, которые не скрадывает даже мебель. Наверное, при небольшом старании, они с Расой могли бы никогда друг друга не задевать, как случайные прохожие на широком тротуаре. Хорошо, что все совсем не так.

Но ничего, теперь-то отпуск; заполненный по горлышко прогулками с коляской, бессонными ночами, неловкими поглаживаниями под одеялом и приведением в порядок семейного гнезда...

По скрипу дверной ручки Рэй понимает, что Раса вошла, но ему приходится вслушиваться, чтобы различить ее осторожные шаги по ковру. Она сразу садится, будто опоздавшая за стол младшая девочка. Стул скрипит и Рэй, наконец, переводит взгляд от скатерти на жену: та неловко заправляет светлую прядь, выбившуюся из заколки, за ухо.

  
Зачем она так зажимается, если знает, что из людей в доме только он, она и их маленькая обязанность, только осваивающая прямохождение? Некому ставить ей оценки по поведению. Хотя, наверное, от некоторых детских привычек не так-то легко отделаться, даже спустя какое-то время в новом для себя положении.

– Лиза заснула, наконец, – поясняет Раса приглушенным голосом, как будто все еще утешала расстроенного ребенка. Рэю не нравится, когда жена так переиначивает имя его дочери.

Отвлекшись на еду, Раса добирает остывший рис с тарелки, чуть наклонившись, так, что сиреневая домашняя блузка с низким вырезом открывает не только ее птичьи полудетские ключицы, сколько потяжелевшую грудь. Раса стеснялась и почти никогда не давала ему глядеть, как она кормит, хотя Рэй всячески демонстрировал свой художественный, а не только праздный, интерес – доставал карандаши и тетрадку и обещал, что нарисует с нее очередную Мадонну с младенцем; потом выставит картину в галерее и непременно состоится еще и как художник. Раса улыбалась в ответ, но все равно уносила капризничающую Луизу в соседнюю комнату.

А мать утверждала, что девочке стоит поскорее переходить исключительно на твердую пищу, потому что "сколько уже можно сюсюкаться". Рэй запоминал эту информацию, как реалии непонятного мира, который стремительно разрастался рядом с ним, влияя на его жизнь, но не затрагивая так сильно, как должен был: потому, что он редко был дома.

В то время как подрастал Дэйв и сопутствующий ему молодняк семьи Дэвис, последнее, что интересовало Рэя – эти крикливые ублюдки, которые отнимали у него внимание обширного женского мира, который обязан был быть сосредоточен исключительно на нем одном; потому, что он появился раньше, а значит, вполне это заслужил.

На деле, конечно, получалось не так. Библейская фразочка про первых и последних всегда раздражала его своей несправедливостью (значит ли это, что даже если ты выиграл, то все равно каким-то образом продул?), хотя Джойс и втолковывала ему как-то раз, что это означает только, что всяким богатым верблюдам на том свете придется туго, даже если им каким-то чудом и удастся протиснуться сквозь угольное ушко.

Рэй думает об Эдди Касснере **[1]** и его мертвых глазах. Такой бы пролез не в одно игольное ушко, а сквозь дюжины, если бы понадобилось, не запыхавшись, не то, что для улучшения собственного положения, но попросту за наличные. Касснер, собственно, уже проделал этот смертельный трюк в концлагере много лет назад.  
Великий Гудини перед ним - просто выпендрежник: Волшебный трюк - я вручаю вам бумажку на подпись и магическим образом все ваши будущие деньги исчезнут в моем кармане! Сделка - одна на миллион...

Рэй проводит пальцами по ткани скатерти, раздумывая, стоит ли спросить ли Расу насчет ее происхождения или оставить это небольшой домашней загадкой.

– Она не засыпала довольно долго... А ты пела ей что-нибудь, как обычно? – добавляет он, улыбаясь.

Раса откладывает вилку на обыкновенную бумажную салфетку.

А в торквейском отеле "Империал" им подавали исключительно тряпичные, крахмальные, белоснежные салфетки и в придачу к полному набору серебряного прибора. Раса ела спокойно, используя одну пару вилок и ножей, Рэй выворачивал глаза, пытаясь понять, как разобраться со всем этим набором, а в следующий раз просто попросил служителя отеля приносить им ланчи наверх. Рэй до сих пор ощущает во рту вкус тех баснословно дорогих и чинных огуречных сэндвичей. Как хорошо, что они решили не задерживаться там.

– Да, пела чуть-чуть, – Раса начинает перечислять последовательность действий, как что-то ужасно важное, – я попробовала высвободить руку и уйти, но она открыла глаза и снова на меня уставилась. Тогда я вернулась и гладила ее по животу, и тогда она уснула.

Рэй внимательно наблюдает за ней, измеряя и взвешивая тон, выражение лица и каждое слово в отдельности. Рэй в курсе, что с тех пор, как он с неделю после концерта в Уэмбли не проронил ни словечка, Раса старается не начинать разговор самостоятельно, опасаясь, что он не станет отвечать. Вспомнив об этом, Рэй чувствует тупой укол вины где-то в желудке, но возможно, это только колики.

Он смутно припоминает, как день или два Раса пыталась вызвать у него хоть какую-то реакцию, применяя различные женские тактики; даже звонила к нему домой, Рэй распознал через стеклянную дверь в прихожую, что голос ее срывался, хотя она старалась говорить потише.  
Раса звонила к нему домой. Спросить у матери совета, как поступить с ее неисправным сыном; так звонят в группу техподдержки с просьбой, ради бога, починить газовый баллон, пока домочадцы совсем не задохнулись.

Наверное, старшая миссис Дэвис рассказала-таки, поджимая губы, испуганной невестке всю историю целиком. О том, как он здорово умел молчать в детстве, как его водили к мозгоправу, как знакомые и незнакомые тыкали в него пальцами после, ведь подобного рода события в пригороде не остаются без настороженного внимания соседей.

А старший-то сынок у Дэвисов, он того, ку-ку совсем, повторял какой-нибудь красноносый пузач в пабе, замечая входящего в двери отца, и понижал голос, пока тот мелко шаркал к стойке и выкладывал монеты и бумажки на гладкую древесину, – Скоро эти Дэвисы повезут его в заведение, к другим шизикам, – и его слушатели, верно, взрывались от хохота, когда он прибавлял с апломбом, – ... хотя с тем же успехом малец может попросту остаться дома.

Ты, наверное, совсем не того ждала, моя девочка. Ты хотела, чтоб я был с тобой всю ночь и весь день, правильно? Никогда не оставлял тебя одну, так? Это же для рифмы, дурочка, а что для рифмы, то всегда ерунда. В один момент ты выскакиваешь замуж за поющую рубашку и вертлявый галстук, за модные штаны и ботинки, и в другой – хоп! – и оглянуться не успеешь, как получаешь все те же грибы под раковину, мешки нестиранного белья, отваливающуюся дверь и набухающий живот. Разве строгая мама не учила тебя не доверять хорошо одетым парням?

Правда, тут, для протокола, мальчуган попался совестливый.

И все-таки Рэй до сих пор удивляется, откуда Раса набралась смелости заговорить с поющей рубашкой и в первый-то раз. Она из хороших девочек того типа, которых подружки буквально за руку тащат веселиться. Из тех, кто в танцзале посматривает испуганными глазами по сторонам...

– Жалко, я не слышал. Это странно, ведь стенки тут картонные... А ты пела ей "Baby love" или опять эти длинные колыбельные на твоем языке? – спрашивает Рэй требовательно, но тем своим спокойным тоном, что, дескать, информация имеет жизненно важное значение, однако это ни в коем случае нельзя показать.

Раса исполнила бэк-вокал вместе с Дэйвом еще на трех треках, как было и на первом альбоме; ей явно нравилось этим заниматься, а Рэю казалось удачной находкой то, как оба резковатых голоса звучат в унисон, будто утопленные в мелодии. Конечно, они не звучали так же, как три поющих чуда из бывших High Numbers, которые голосили почти вровень, как в церковном хоре, но в целом у них получалось не так уж плохо. Хотя Раса и жаловалась, что он во время записи становится совсем дикий и почти не разговаривает с ней.

– Я что-то подзабыла слова, мне кажется, – Раса улыбается краешком губ, - как там она идет?

В памяти у Рэя звучит грустное, резковатое начало, та-та-та-та-та-та, которое сменяется голосом Дайан Росс, который совершенно не звучит как черный: глубоко и низко. У нее, наоборот, очень нежный, высокий, эстрадный голос:

_Ooh baby love, my baby love / I need you, oh how I need you_

Как же это ты подзабыла, моя дорогая. Как небрежно с твоей стороны. Ты же буквально влюбилась в эту песенку там, за океаном, постоянно напевала, я даже сам заучил наизусть.

_But all you do is treat me bad/break my heart and leave me sad_

_Tell me, what did I do wrong/ to make you stay away so long_

– ...у меня не получается петь так высоко, – нарочито откашливается Рэй и улыбается шире, – наверное, просто не моя партия.

Раса смотрит на него прямо с секунду безо всякого выражения, потом будто смаргивает прозрачную пленку с глаз. Момент-фотография, который уже прошел, но обрабатывается в моментальной памяти, вероятнее всего, смоется вместе со сном.

– Теперь вспомнила, – Раса встает из-за стола; Рэй прослеживает ее движение, – Ты будешь десерт?

Пай не успел подсохнуть, и начинки внутри было много, хотя Раса почему-то нарезала яблоки исключительно тонкими ломтиками. Старшая миссис Дэвис обыкновенно изготовляла не пироги, а целые линии укреплений, через которые, как мыши, прогрызались ее многочисленные отпрыски и внуки. Низ часто немного пригорал, а яблоки были порезаны разнокалиберными кусками (ведь их распиливал целый взвод подневольных помощничков), но эти пироги составляли, по мнению Рэя, приличную конкуренцию любым другим. Иногда он задумывался, были ли те пироги так хороши, лучше покупных из кондитерской, лучше французских булок и круассанов, или просто он постоянно бывал такой голодный, что съел бы с удовольствием даже отваренную подошву от ботинка, как герой Чаплина в "Золотой лихорадке".

У Расы выпечка получалась куда искусней, тесто тоньше, правда оно чуточку отдавало крахмалом на языке. Рэй улыбается идее, что вот сейчас он, законопослушный англичанин, поглощает свой почтенный английский десерт, прожевывая его вместе с типичными для семьянина мыслями; вот он размышляет о качестве готовки, сравнивая жену и собственную мать.

Ему хочется рассмеяться от этой мысли; от какого-то чувства свободы, оттого, что он знает за собой эту банальность, и может в любой момент прибить ее, как муху, потому что в курсе, где она угнездилась, где отложила свои яйца. Так рутина становится игрой, а любое слово в этой игре – значимым.  
Вот и сейчас он может смотреть на себя словно чуть сверху, к примеру, уцепившись за абажур; на то, как сам он посиживает за столом вместе с женой; может следить за движениями вилок, челюстей и размышлять на два фронта сразу.

Рэй поднимает голову к оранжевому абажуру, уродливому чудовищу, которому самое место на свалке, и, не удержавшись, подмигивает ему, как заговорщику.  
Все идет согласно плану, _comrade_.

На тарелке остается еще и сиротливый шарик пломбира, но Рэй всегда предпочитал съедать пирог отдельно от мороженого, так что молча орудует вилкой, приберегая самое вкусное напоследок.

– Помнишь то трехэтажное мороженое, которым ты меня угостил перед самым перелетом? – спрашивает внезапно Раса, мечтательно, как маленькая, облизывая чайную ложку, – такое шикарное, с клубникой, бананами и сливками, в высокой креманке?

– А я думал, я их нас двоих больше люблю сладкое, – ухмыляется он и добавляет преувеличенно легким тоном, – мне как-то больше запомнились не десерты, а та небольшая история как твоего мужа едва не упрятали в камеру за предполагаемое совращение несовершеннолетних. Но женщины, как водится, запоминают самое важное!

Ложечка звякает о блюдце и Раса смеется, прикрыв ладонью рот. Рэй ерзает на стуле и терзается вечным мужским вопросом, смеется ли она сейчас над его шуткой или над ним самим.

– Всякой женщине приятно, когда окружающие делают такую ошибку в оценке ее возраста, –слабым от смеха голосом произносит Раса, стараясь выдержать серьезное выражение лица. Сразу видно, она подцепила фразу от своей матери, вот, она даже копирует интонации миссис Дицпетриц. Или, может, почерпнула из глупой женской газеты.

Само происшествие вспоминалось только отдельными фрагментами: кафе в большом аэропорту Спокана, прохлада от кондиционера и солнце сквозь стекло, во рту сладко от молочного коктейля. Здорово было сидеть просто так, когда никто пока не признал тебя, не начал задавать вопросов по типу "ты битл или девица?" и не торопился разодрать одежду на кусочки или разжечь восстание, как злополучные копенгагенские подростки.

Посетителям кафе, казалось, было плевать на Рэя, и в ответ он радостно наплевал на них. Стоило ему устроить пальцы на плече собственной жены, и потянуться поцеловать ее в теплый висок, как буквально в следующий же момент по их душу, как черти из табакерки, явились два вооруженных копа.

– Удивительное лицемерие! – комментирует Рэй, думая о другом.

Интересно, сколько еще пройдет времени, когда из его смеха уйдет истерическая нотка, и он сможет действительно улыбаться всем этим побасенкам для паба, как событиям беспутной молодости. Все эти разжигания восстаний, попытки арестов по смехотворным причинам, закулисные интриги менеджеров и коммерсантов поверх его головы. Бесконечный визг и непрекращающийся дебош. Перелеты. Туры.

Расстояния от А до Б, которые он скучливо высчитывал на уроках арифметики, превратились в реальные пыльные и бесконечные дороги. Возможно, должна пройти целая вечность, чтобы он почувствовал себя в безопасности. Вечность, а значит, с ней и любая известность. А значит, игра свеч не стоит.  
Страна Дураков не дает ничего, не забирая одновременно чего-то взамен: это тоже легко укладывается в уравнение.

– Этой глупой колонии не стоило устанавливать новый порядок, лишь для того, чтобы потом следовать самым глупейшим законам альма-матер, – добавляет Рэй и буквально слышит в голове сокрушенные интонации Артура **[2]**. Внезапно ему снова хочется поговорить с ним, прямо сейчас, завязать с ним одну из вечерних обстоятельных бесед о судьбах народов и наций. Но не получится: в Австралии сейчас раннее утро и кенгуру радостно скачут у всех на голове.

– ... помню, Дэвид пообещал той дурочке-официантке раздеться, чтобы было хотя бы за что задерживать, – у Расы все еще слегка подрагивают губы.  
Ну попросту Джек Бобовый Стручок, хмурится Рэй, вглядываясь Расе в лицо, надеясь отыскать там хоть какую-то подсказку.

– Девочка, давай-ка я покажу тебе настоящую непристойность?

Дэйв захохотал, расстегивая ширинку и схватился за ремень своих глупейших сиреневых вельветовых штанов, отчего неаккуратно накрашеный рот несимпатичной и костлявой официантки шокировано округлился, и когда Рэй вгляделся ей в лицо, и так и не сумел решить, чем она захвачена больше в данный момент: напускным возмущением или искренним любопытством.

– ... это несправедливо, если полиция нас задержит из-за какого-то невинного поцелуйчика в щеку...

На какие-то несколько секунд Дэйв встретился глазами и с ним, отстегивая пряжку, и улыбнулся еще, широко и безумно.  
Своевременное появление их чудо-менеджера Сэма Леви спасло не только их билеты на самолет, но и весь тур в целом. С Дэйва бы сталось пустить струю на фартук девушки или отчебучить чего-нибудь еще похлеще.

– А! Теперь я вспоминаю, – проговаривает Рэй неестественно-радостно, отчего у Расы немного вытягивается лицо, – Действительно, отменное было мороженое.

Рэй вспоминает свои неудачные пассы к девчонкам в арт-школе; даже на вечеринке или провожая какую-нибудь домой, он точно знал, что ничего из этого не выгорит, он все равно продолжал пытаться. Большеголовые из-за объемных налаченных причесок, бестии болтали совершенно сходным образом, ничуть не боясь выдать что-то лишнее или произвести на него дурное впечатление.

"Потому", давай, Рэй, произнеси это вслух, это очень важно. "Потому, что..."

Голос в голове еле удерживается, чтоб не засмеяться. Низкий, глумливый тенор, с выговором кота из пованивающей лондонской помойки; подчас он может начать верещать пронзительным фальцетом, как чертова тысяча тетушек на тропе войны.

Потому что чихать им было на меня, думает Рэй громко и раздраженно, размазывая ложечкой по блюдцу совершенно стаявшее мороженое.

Голос давится смешком.

Когда они летели в самолете назад, Раса заплакала, а Рэй сидел рядом с ней на сиденье с пересохшим ртом, облизываясь, но не прося стаканчика воды у стюардессы. В тот момент он думал, осталось ли у Расы хоть чуточка любви к нему, или все выпало вместе с детским местом. А потом наложили швы, они болят, чешутся, вот она и плачет.

Облака за иллюминатором были очень белые и перистые, похожие на росчерк на брачном документе. Летящая, нечеткая эр, скособоченное а; и греческое, чей хвост перетекает в первую букву фамилии, немного порастерявшую свое достоинство из-за подрагивающей руки.

Раса бездумно водит последним кусочком пирога по тарелке, прижав его вилкой плашмя. Рэй видит, что она расстроена и устала. Конечно, Раса устала: это был долгий день, они никуда не выходили. Иногда Рэй сам задумывался, как это люди умудряются терпеть друг друга часами, днями, неделями, годами. Что это за настройка такая - держаться вместе.

– Больше такого не будет, впрочем, – добавляет Рэй и берет торжественно-скорбный тон, – теперь наш удел – скромный отечественный пломбир. Из свежего молока йоркширских коров...

– Но это ведь ненадолго, они говорят, – поднимает голову Раса и спрашивает осторожно, не в первый раз, – запрет на въезд?

Рэй хмыкает, с назиданием взмахивая ложкой:

– Беда невелика. В Америке только три по-настоящему хороших вещи: пицца, молочные коктейли и большие контракты, – он улыбается весело, увлекшись афористичностью фразы, – признаюсь, я буду страшно скучать по коктейлям. Пиццу, в конце-концов, можно добыть и в Италии.

Раса вымученно улыбается. Рэй приходит к выводу, что она отмалчивается потому, что старается не жать ему на синяк. Верно, на самом деле она обижена на него за его молчание. Недостаток разговоров, недостаток близости, недостаток сна – три больших трудности его новоиспеченной семьи.  
Но дело в том, что он и сам толком ничего не знает, а полосатые пиджаки из AFM не трудились особенно разъяснять свои резоны.

Теперь все это позади. Это к лучшему – никакой Америки, никакой беготни. В конце-концов, у него теперь свой собственный дом, от крыльца до крыши свой. Рэй будет чаще бывать дома, они с Расой станут вместе возиться с дочкой, а материалы для песен будут скапливаться в углу стола, как мусор, который он и станет доносить до публики, как соседи носят черные мешки до помоек рано с утра.  
Они - он и Раса - вместе заставят чем-нибудь пустые углы...

Измученная паузой, Раса, наконец, встала и начала прибирать со стола.  
Глядя на нее, Рэй чувствует себя страшно старым, лет на пятьдесят старше нее. Старым, как торквейские старики, добродушные и сонные. Прогулки вдоль берега с коляской. Игры в гольф... спасаясь от предложения сыграть в гольф с кем-то отдаленно высокопоставленным Рэй и сбежал из того старушечьего, спокойного городка.

Но Расе только-только исполнилось девятнадцать, а ему всего двадцать два. Им двоим бы только ходить на танцы и любить друг друга. Кажется таким естественным, что все должно наладиться: тур окончен, он дома и всей группе устроили небольшие каникулы.

Он так скучал по Расе, что попросил менеджеров доставить ее сюда, присоединившись к оголтелой фракции Пита Квайфа. Так скучал и был так рад, когда увидел ее в аэропорту, сжимающую ручку чемодана. В этом ее красивом белом коротком мехе, который совсем не грел и предназначался исключительно для красоты.

Но время в Торквее они с Расой провели почти так же неловко и странно, как их медовую... почти неделю в Эксетере, куда отправились сразу после свадебного торжества. Там они только и делали целыми днями, что шатались по маленькому городскому центру. Рэя не особенно заинтересовал древний университет и еще более мшистые латинские названия города. Было морозно, так что персиковые развалины замка старины Уильяма почти заиндевели от инея. В другой день встреченный ими по дороге обратно в отель пожилой местный населенец экспрессивно поведал, немилосердно окая и глотая окончания, все про про бомбежки, новый отводной канал и местные сплетни.

В тот раз они сильно замерзли и долго оттаивали в помещении, сидя с чашками в руках. Рэй неприлично долго пялился на чуть выпирающий живот Расы, ожидая, наверное, что он в секунду набухнет и взорвется, разбрасывая семена, как плоды желтой недотроги от прикосновения.

От тех времен Рэй лучше всего запомнил культурную программу: конечно, Раса смогла затащить его и в знаменитый эксетерский собор, огромный и гулкий. Белые аркбутаны, держащие свод, похожие на ребра гигантских мамонтов, подвели его к довольно вялым мыслям о Боге – выходит, они с Расой вместе навсегда, и оставалось только надеяться, что хоть по весне они оба немного оттают от ступора и шока. Хотя – Бог был далеко, а родительский пример совсем рядом. Рэй размышлял о том, сколько они с Расой вместе настрогают детей, и какая чудовищно длинная жизнь у них еще впереди, и старался реанимировать в себе чувство безбрежной радости.

Раса стояла на коленях на специальной приступке в метре от него, локтями на спинке следующей скамьи, опустив подбородок на скрещенные пальцы. Рэй тогда задумался, скучает она, разглядывая цветной витраж, или усердно молится о том, чтобы витражный Иисус дал ей стеклянные крылья и позволил бы упорхнуть куда-нибудь подальше от собственного мужа; хотя, если он припоминал правила верно, как раз такое Он поведение бы и не одобрил.  
Рэй не выдержал и рассмеялся и дождался шиканья от Расы. Хотя кроме них, в храме божьем больше не было прочих посетителей.

_It's a legal matter, baby / marriage is no fun_

_A legal matter, baby /legal matter from now on_

У него в голове тогда беспрестанно вяз мотивчик этой поп-песенки, которая как нельзя лучше подходила их случаю; она почему-то поднимала ему настроение.  
Они с Расой едва разговаривали тогда и почти не касались друг друга, только целовались время от времени, неуверенно обмениваясь слюной. Один раз Раса его обняла и они долго лежали на кровати в отеле, почти не двигаясь. Рэй держал ладонь у ее живота, стараясь почувствовать что-то определенное. Потом Раса высвободилась и пошла в ванную, а Рэй закурил и по телефону попросил принести кофе в номер.

Торквейские каникулы отличались от предыдущих только тем, что там нечего было рассматривать, кроме кроссвордов, пожилой публики и моря. А еще с ними был третий малолетний пассажир. Похоже, у его новой семьи просто не получалось хорошо справляться с каникулами.

Рэй хочет поставить себе какую-нибудь пластинку, чтоб заполнить немного тишину и пустое пространство комнаты, но вовремя вспоминает о том, что он может разбудить девочку.

Раса ходит по комнате за его спиной, мельтешит, открывая и задвигая какие-то ящики, и Рэй вслушивается в эти звуки, невидящими глазами глядя на разлинованый голубым, белый тетрадный лист. В голове крутится какой-то прилипчивый, веселый мотивчик, вроде хула-хулы, но на бумагу пока что выкорабкалось всего несколько строк, похожих на правду:

_Since I went away from home_

_I_ _'m sick and tired of being alone_

_There's nothing left for me to do_

А последняя строчка никак не желает появляться. Веселый мотивчик и мне нечего делать больше здесь, нечего делать здесь больше. Песня про Америку, про то, как ему все ос-то-черт-ело. Немного гармошки и ритма и готов развеселый шлягер о том, как он хочет поскорей оказаться рядом со своей деткой. Как он хочет домой. А что для этого нужно? Правильно, взять билет на самолет, билет на первый же самолет. Самолет домой. Что-то вроде этого.  
А сейчас надо спуститься вниз, заварить себе большую чашку чая и посидеть одному.

Раса спрашивает: мы пойдем завтра с Луизой в парк, правда, Рэй?  
Развернувшись вполоборота, он наталкивается взглядом на ее голые плечи и девчоночью маечку на тонких лямках. Он знает, что у нее по плечам россыпь почти незаметных, светлых веснушек.

Чуть вздрагивая от холода, Раса поднимает руки, набрасывая сверху ночнушку - белую в серый цветок и длинную; такая могла достаться в наследство только от его бабушки, которая носила сорочку в моде, сообразной представлениям Ее Величества о приличиях: ложась к возлюбленному супругу в кровать, она, верно, натягивала точно такую же оборчатую тряпку; боже, храни королеву и ее пышные телеса.

– Конечно, – отвечает он машинально, когда она поворачивается, вопросительно глядя на него.

Еще до тура Луиза спала с ними в одной комнате, но совсем недавно они переставили кроватку в соседнюю, специальную детскую. Раса даже на первых порах не желала класть ее с ними в одну кровать, боясь, что во сне они могут случайно придавить ребенка. Я ведь постоянно верчусь, Рэй, а он и смеялся над ней, говоря, что мол, это католическое воспитание оставляет у женщин в голове полную кашу; лучше уж вставать по нескольку раз за ночь, правда, чем позволить девочке спать с нами, правда? Мне по-любому приходится, – резонно ответила его жена.

За время своего отцовства Рэй обзавелся бесценным навыком определения разных типов детского плача: противное тихое хныканье, когда что-то было не по ней: хочу игрушку/к маме/внимания/сейчас-сейчас-сейчас-СЕЙЧАС; душераздирающее голодное нытье, ужасающие крики при зубной боли и апофеоз ночных концертов – резь в животе. От нее помогало только наложение рук, но и в этом случае шансы отправиться досыпать были самые минимальные.

Рэй вполне неплохо справлялся со своими обязанностями днем, когда он играл с дочкой, учил ее говорить; мог сносно покормить и даже вымыть собственное чадо, но ночью от него было толку мало; когда однажды у Луизы были колики и Рэй захотел дать измученной Расе немного роздыху, он пару часов носил на руках неумолкающую девочку, пытался петь ей и перекладывать по-другому, она все кричала, кричала и не желала униматься.

От возни и непрерывных потряхиваний сильно потяжелели руки а перед глазами побелело от злости. Стиснув зубы, он клялся себе, что он продаст душу дьяволу, только бы она замолкла, а если сделкой подземные инстанции не заинтересуются, он сам удушит кричащее существо подушкой. Тут пеленки притихли и Рэй еще полчаса дежурил у кроватки Луизы, пока она не заснула, сжимая ручкой его пальцы.

Его детка могла крепко засыпать, только вцепившись в чьи-нибудь волосы, так что у ее куклы от долгого пользования пряди превратились в неаппетитную паклю. Несколько раз Рэй заходил днем в спальню в то время, когда Луизе следовало спать, и видел, что Раса, утомленная ночными капризами, тоже задремала вместе с девочкой на их кровати.

Тогда он садился на край кровати и подолгу сидел очень тихо, разглядывая их. Иногда делал наброски. Луиза спала на животе, на корточках, как любят маленькие дети, а Раса на боку, к ней лицом. На покрывале лежали ее длинные, распущенные волосы, в которые вцепилась эта маленькая светлоголовая пиявка.  
Проснувшись, Раса долго расчесывалась и в который раз сетовала, отчего он ее сразу не разбудил.

Они просыпались и засыпали в разное время. У Расы активное время суток приходилось на день, а у Рэя, как бы он не желал поменять распорядок, все-таки на ночь, потому что в ночи писалось куда лучше.

Когда ночью Рэй бодрствовал, он спускался на кухню, чтобы можно было курить в окно и заваривать чай. В гостиной на первом этаже стоял бехштейновский рояль, которое Рэй заполучил вместе с прочей мебелью, и вызвал к инструменту настройщика раньше, чем они успели поставить стаканчик с зубными щетками на полочку в ванной.

Фортепиано было установлено прямо под комнатой Луизы, так что, играя, приходилось вечно выжимать до упора крайнюю левую педаль, глуша звук; как педаль тормоза за рулем.

Необходимо было постоянно ставить себе инъекции тишины, заглатывать ее литрами вместе с чайной выжимкой. Тишины, которая была в высшей степени полезной для нервов, истрепанных криками и визгом толпы, требовательной гитарой Дэйва, палочками Мика и собственным отчаянным хрипом в микрофон; тишина была страшно полезной и все равно отчего-то убивала.

 

 

* * *

 

 – И в магазин, – добавляет Раса, снова разбивая паузу. Рэй разворачивается на стуле, все еще сжимая ручку в руке. Раса сидит на кровати, поджав ноги под себя, используя коленку как подставку. У нее в руках ее специальная тетрадка, где она, как маленький бухгалтер, старательно записывает все хозяйственные нужды, списки продуктов, лекарства, одежду и всякие мелочи для Луизы. Рэй улыбается. Еще у нее есть точно такая же тетрадка для него, только синяя. Расписание их репетиций, концертов, телефоны и короткие приписки, часто о гигах, на которых она побывала. Раса не прятала их от него, но записки были и вправду очень короткие и по существу; он не знал, надо ли огорчаться или радоваться этому. Две тетрадки как две разные жизни.

 

 

 

 

 

– ... нужно поехать в Кэмден, закупить еще подгузников, и еще кашек для сухого питания, если твоя мама так настаивает. Или, например, накупить тыквы и кабачков, моя мама всегда просто отваривала понемногу без соли... – Раса смотрит на него и продолжает чуть быстрее, – и еще всякого по мелочи, салфетки и шампуня, твой почти закончился, и крем...

  
Рэй слушает, не следя за выражением своего лица, как какой-то особенно занудный урок, вроде химии, когда можешь думать только о том, что еще немного, и твои мозги полезут из ушей распаренным серым фаршем. Он крепко сжимает ручку в ладони.

  
За стенкой раздается плач и Раса вздрагивает от неожиданности, но почему-то не двигается с места. Вглядевшись ей в лицо, Рэй еще яснее замечает, какие большие круги у нее под глазами; в первые недели после родов она много плакала и могла с несколько часов просто лежать без движения, уставившись в одну точку, как умалишенная. Сейчас она стала куда спокойнее и выглядела здоровей, чем раньше, но круги остались на месте.

– Рэй, – начинает Раса осторожно, – ты не мог бы покачать немного Луизу?

Он устало прикрывает глаза и сглатывает комок в горле; больше всего на свете ему сейчас хочется быть одному, одному, одному. В каком-нибудь грязноватом гостиничном номере, с полосатыми, как чиновничий костюм, стенами. Или нет, лучше вовсе без обоев; вовсе без стен, без кровати, без ковра и даже пола. Пол, стены, потолок – излишества. Пускай там было бы только одиночество и спиртное. Он бы промыл им ранки на просверленных висках и потом употребил бы жидкость по назначению: как лекарство для приема внутрь.

У него есть пустотелый домишко, настоящий дворец, резиденция, которую он себе выторговал с таким трудом, во дворце живет его жена, маленькая почитательница, бледная бубновая дама. Он сам отправился к алтарю; прошло положенное время и родился небольшой, крикливый комок. Если только он не был введен в заблуждение, его. Их надо любить. Надо ухаживать за ними, разговаривать с обеими; укачивать и обеспечивать. Нужно ездить в магазины в Кэмден и выбирать коляску.

У него есть работа, которая с переменным успехом пытается сожрать его с потрохами, укатать его до смерти, оглушить и облапошить одновременно. А работа его менеджеров-министров - в том, чтобы обхитрить половчей. Ослепить обещаниями и притопить лицом в грязи. Править так трудно, ведь работа хочет твоей головы; идей и всей возможной отдачи.

У него есть помешанный на сексе, нестабильный младший брат, который коллекционирует неприятности. Мечтает перетрахать весь свет, запивая процесс алкоголем и взбалтывая его с веселыми веществами. Или дать всему свету себя трахнуть – разница небольшая.

Есть лучший друг, который едва не оттяпал барабанной тарелкой голову его младшего брата и спешно сбежал в кардиффскую ночь, сверкая пятками охотничьих сапог. Они поцапались до концерта и штукатурили царапины; Рэй может только догадываться о том, что стояло за их склокой. На сцене почти невозможно зажать никакую эмоцию, так что спустя одну или две песни Дэйв уже пнул ногой барабанную стойку Мика и закричал что-то по поводу бесполезных сук, которые только членом барабанить и умеют, а после улизнул за микрофон, вперед. Дальше – мешанина: маты, крик, звук падения тела и лязг тарелки, грохнувшей о сцену вместе со стойкой.

Рэй был совершенно уверен, что Дэйву крышка. Стоял, опустив руки, гитара повисла у живота неживым деревянным отростком. Не паниковал, пока вокруг топотали люди, пока бушующих подростков пытались вывести из зала вон, пока Пит что-то орал ему на ухо. У Дэйва все лицо было в красном и он не шевелился, ни дать не взять поверженный оловянный солдатик в алом мундире. В голове крутилось глупое: Мик успел раньше меня.

Ложная тревога и реальные швы. В итоге все как-то утряслось, очухавшись, Дэйв и не подумал обращаться в полицию. Но черт разберет, что между ними двумя творится сейчас.

Еще в его квартете есть басист, которому донельзя осточертел их бесконечный шабаш: несомненно, Пит ищет вариант повыгодней.  
Его бравая, сплоченная карточная армия. Карточный дом. Картонный брак.  
Та автралийская фотосессия, где их вчетвером усадили на бочки с порохом как нельзя лучше отражает творящийся беспредел.

Мой дорогой сэр, вы проворонили день Гая Фокса!  
О, мой бог! Что же было?  
Это был настоящий БУМ, мистер!

... у него огромная, чокнутая, ветвистая семья и непорядок в голове. Принцам датским дозволено слетать с катушек, но только не королям.  
Но как тут прикажете окончательно не поехать крышей? Каким образом продолжать крутить все эти педали, высунув язык от усердия, словно велогонщик с Тур-де-Франс?

За стеной раздается новый заход плача.

– Она хочет есть, но мне нельзя ее кормить прямо сейчас, – добавляет Раса тихо. Она зачем-то вжимает плечи, и смотрится совсем не угрожающей, маленькой и усталой, в своей белой в цветок ночной рубашке.  
Рэй замечает, как сильно ноет сжатая в кулак рука.

–Иди. Сама. – Выдавливает он, разглядывая побелевшие, вздувшиеся фаланги. Раса встает и идет к двери, послушно и боязливо, как будто он ударил ее сейчас, но ведь он не делал этого, и никогда бы не стал.  
А может, лучше бы и ударил.  
Раса осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь и Рэй слышит приглушенно, как она что-то говорит его ребенку на своем языке.

Рэй откладывает ручку и встает, чтобы пойти помочь своей жене, но вместо этого зачем-то подходит к брошенной ею раскрытой тетради. Присаживается на кровать, пролистывая страницы, испещренные округлым, крупным, детским почерком, хотя ему казалось отчего-то, что девочки пишут мелко и убористо, чтобы побольше влезало. Списки продуктов с зачеркнутыми пунктами; заметки вроде "Луиза теперь немного стоит сама" и "завести Луизу на Denmark Terrace, съездить к врачу". На одной странице на полях Рэй замечает какие-то завитушки и ученические попытки нарисовать лицо. Вроде бы женское, совсем непропорциональное, с вылупленными глазами. Рэй сравнивает скетч со своими собственными: городские сценки и люди-без-лиц в деловых костюмах. Зонтики у них в руках, дешевые часы на запястьях. Штрихованый, косой дождь обрушивается на тетрадных людей, но они так и стоят и мокнут, не в состоянии обрести собственную волю и раскрыть свои гелевые зонтики.

Раса ходит в соседней комнате, укачивая дочку, но Рэй, разглядывая ее записочки, отчего-то ощущает странное чувство утраты, как будто бы он снова за много-много миль от своей жены, в Америке и хочет увидеть её, обнять; чтобы мерзкий, тревожный комок в животе наконец хоть немного размыло. Потрогать ее светлые волосы, убедиться в том, что она вполне реальна: длинные, почти белые прядки, как у Снежной Королевы, немного потускневшие после беременности и родов.

Рэй расфасовывает в голове небольшую горсточку воспоминаний, как на летних каникулах в Брайтоне, стоя на берегу, у пирса, опускал ладонь в набегающую волну, очищая крупную гальку от мелких песчинок. Волны холодили пальцы ног, и хотелось каких-то глупостей – добежать до берега Франции вот так, по воде, или, на худой конец, попроситься юнгой на одну из лодок и свинтить поскорее от этих берегов. Он оборачивался, сжимая камни в руке, смотрел на сидящего на пледе отца, закрывающего ладонью огонек спички от ветра и на натягивающуюся, как парус, широкую цветастую юбку матери, достающей сэндвичи из корзинки...

Рэй выронил несколько круглых камней из руки и разгладил пальцами плоскую "лягушку".

Вот одна из первых их встреч.  
Ее бледное, подсвеченное восторгом и эндорфиновым всплеском лицо. Раса стояла, переступая с ноги на ногу, поеживаясь от холода, но ее слегка трясло от после-концертного возбуждения. Тут сложно перепутать с чем-то еще, ведь эта горячка хлещет на тех, кто в зале, так и ударяет в голову тем, кто сцене, как алкоголь, лучше алкоголя, лучше всего, что он когда-либо испытывал. Крик с одной стороны и рев с другой сталкиваются где-то у края сцены...

  
... к машине ее подозвал, кажется, Дэйв. Рэй тогда посмотрел сперва на Расу, потом на темное нутро фургона, и подумал, что она заслуживает чего-то получше, чем здесь и сейчас. О чем же они трепались?

Машину потряхивало, а Дэйв шумно доедал вторую, безымянную девушку где-то за усилителями. Судя по звукам, сперва она стояла на коленях перед ним, а потом он отплачивал услугой за услугу, пристроив ее на какую-то из коробок. Но все могло быть как раз наоборот - на поворотах было трудновато отличить один высокий стон от другого.

Раса сидела рядом, крепко сжав руки на коленях и, блестя глазами, терпеливо слушала его, без сомнения, пустой треп. В какой-то момент она потянулась и сжала его руку, совсем не вяло и не смущенно, почти вцепилась в нее, и он замолчал и сидел так какое-то время, думая о своем, машинально разглаживал пальцами линии на внутренней стороне ее ладони.

Запущенная в полет лягушка шлепает по воде. Плюх. Плюх. Плюх. Плюх. Потонула.

Рэй едва не прошел мимо нее на вокзале под часами, где они в другой раз договорились о встрече. Раса обернулась тогда, почувствовав что-то и ему вдруг показалось, всего на секунду, что он знает ее всю жизнь.

Он помнит заголовки в газетах, и то, как его трясло и мутило перед самой церемонией, как и залетевшую счастливицу-невесту. Помнит, как кто-то настойчиво предлагал ему свинтить в Бразилию, пока не поздно. Как он едва не согласился. Блестяшки на ее свадебной диадемке. Их житье на чердачной квартирке и как он рисовал ее спящую. Пай с яблоками. Запах присыпки и чего-то детского, когда он поцеловал Расу буквально сегодня утром, на кухне, прижав с стенке посудного шкафа. Он не спал всю ночь, доводя до ума кое-какие идеи, а она только проснулась, спустилась вниз сварить кашу. У ее рта был мятный, сладковатый привкус зубной пасты, а языком он чувствовал острые края ее зубов. Потом он отпустил ее, расправив на ней воротник собственного халата, и Раса ненадолго замерла, с ложкой в правой и мерным стаканом в левой руке, оглядываясь удивленно, как будто позабыла, зачем и откуда пришла.

Раса входит, очень тихо прикрывая за собой дверь, и Рэй откладывает тетрадку в сторону. Она застывает у двери. Зарисовка наточенным карандашом: острые черты лица, одни хрящики и тонкие кости. Мягкий контур тела и резкая штриховка одежды. Раса не делает попыток подойти, как будто не знает, как вести себя сейчас. Знает-не знает, думает-не думает: он и понятия не имеет, что творится у нее в голове.

Ему хочется подбодрить ее, ведь она, должно быть, обижена на него. Сказать что-то правильное, вроде: Прости, я перенервничал сегодня. И еще сверху: Я знаю, как ты устаешь. И немного уверений: Не беспокойся, завтра я съезжу за покупками. Предложить что-нибудь примирительное: Завтра мы выйдем куда-нибудь проветриться, может, отведем Луизу ко мне домой и сходим развлечься, тебе бы хотелось этого? Улыбнуться: А сейчас ляг и поспи.

Рэй растягивает губы в улыбке и начинает заготовленную первую фразу. Раса бросает взгляд на настольные часы и отворачивается, щелкая выключателем. Из света остается гореть только его настольная лампа. Связная мысль теряется в полумраке, и он сбивается, начинает с начала, раздражаясь на себя самого.

Раса подходит к кровати, все также не раскрывая рта, и Рэю приходится продолжать дальше, все больше исходя неловкостью и злостью за то, как глупо звучат оброненные слова, не встречающие никакой реакции. Наверное, все лондонские улицы, еще больше, чем бычками, заплеваны словами: недоговоренными признаниями, не достигшими адресата; обрывками криков о помощи и стонов из закоулков за барами. Про... Лю... Здра... Эй, мис...

Правая рука Расы, до которой добирается свет лампы, немного золотится, а левая, наоборот, голубеет, как неживая. Может быть, на ощупь, может быть, одна рука и впрямь теплее другой. Раса не пытается дотронуться, просто стоит спокойно и прямо, как фарфоровая кукла на подставке, с такой же бледной фарфоровой кожей, но непохожая на других: нет ни пухлых щек, ни искусственного румянца.

Рэй тут же подхватывает ее за обе ладони, одинаково прохладные, вглядывается в лицо. Обрубки фраз застревают у него в горле, поэтому он молчит, стараясь справиться с собой и заглотить хотя бы часть самых грубых и неуместных из них, вопросов в лоб и откровений, которые не предназначены ни для чьих ушей, уж точно не для ушей его жены. Той, которую он обещался защищать и кормить, носить ей и детенышам... мясо мамонта для прокорм и отваживать прочь других неандертальцев и диких зверей... чего только не наобещал, откровенно говоря.

Ты все еще... зачем ты здесь? Зачем ты вообще нужна здесь, какой в тебе толк? Что я знаю о тебе? Кто у тебя есть, кроме меня, ну? Почему ты молчишь?  
Рэй крепко прихватывает ее повыше локтей, дождавшись резкого выдоха в ответ. Ему хочется затрясти ее, вытрясти все мысли из нее, все ответы и понять, наконец, в чем же дело.

Что с тобой не так? Почему ты так поступаешь со мной? О чем ты думаешь? Ты хочешь, чтоб я ушел сейчас? Чтоб ты могла лечь спать сейчас, и проснуться завтра, сделать завтрак себе, мне и Луизе? Как и вчера? И позавчера тоже. Кто завел в тебе этот механизм, зачем ты проделываешь это, раз за разом, каждый день, одно и то же?..

Раса тихо, болезненно вскрикивает и Рэй только теперь замечает, как сильно сжал ее. Так, что может быть, останутся следы. От этой мысли ему не становится ни горячо, ни холодно, не стыдно, не больно, ни-чуть-не-жаль.

Они ввалились в чужую комнату, не замечая вокруг ничего из обстановки и смеясь, как пьяные подростки на вечеринке. Рэй держал ее за руку и, улыбаясь, по чуть-чуть подталкивал к кровати, которую обитающая там скотина даже не подумала застелить, подталкивал, пока она не наткнулась на нее и не села, не удержавшись на ногах, глядя на него снизу вверх, немного растерянно и опасливо, из-под детской челки, доходящей до середины лба. Никто сейчас не носил ни длинных волос, ни таких челок. Может быть, Расу до сих пор стригла мать, из соображений экономии или благонамеренно считая, что справится лучше.

Под его взглядом Раса слегка покраснела но, к счастью, даже и не подумала отпускать его ладонь. Сам он то ли выдерживал классическую паузу Казановы, то ли ему было больше любопытно, как Раса станет вести себя теперь? Моргнула; Рэй только сейчас заметил, как неровно и неловко ее веки подведены коричневым карандашом. Раса затеребила блестящую подвеску у себя на шее и стала оглядываться по сторонам, будто бы стопки книжек с фантастикой и плакат с Бриджит Бардо на стене были самыми интересными для рассмотрения вещами, уж точно интереснее мужской ширинки на уровне ее глаз. Рэй погладил ее по теплой щеке и повел пальцами по шее, так, что она подняла подбородок, подставляясь под прикосновение, осторожно, как бродячая кошка, готовая в любом момент дать деру. Рэй накрыл ее руку своей, останавливая нервное трепыхание и под его ладонью ее пальцы постепенно разжались.

Больше всего Рэю нравился ее искренний, полудетский интерес в сочетании с явной неопытностью; то, как она побаивалась его сейчас и как боялась того, что неизбежно должно произойти сейчас на разобранной кровати незадачливого любителя Хайнлайна и Шекли.

Раса под ним вся - холодные локти и колени, она не говорит ему нет, только вздыхает и сжимается, отталкивая его руку, и в этом нет никакого кокетства или жеманничанья, это скучающий, нетерпеливый, бессловесный отказ. Как будто, обнаружив под поющей рубашкой и модными штанами не нечто необыкновенное, родом из женских романов, пышущее страстью и постоянством естество, а все тот же суповой набор из обыкновенных мальчишеской груди, живота и гениталий, испытав это в деле и пройдя через мясорубку рождения ребенка и послеродовой депрессии, Раса окончательно решила, что с нее хватит. И нет ровным счетом ничего, что он бы мог с этим поделать.

  
От Расы пахнет ребенком, какими-то присыпками и мылом: уютный и домашний запах, который сейчас раздражает Рэя так сильно.  
Рэй заводит руку и расщелкивает неподатливую скрепу у нее в волосах, раздраженно отбрасывая заколку в сторону. Вещица глухо падает на ковер и тут Раса произносит что-то, незаметно стараясь выползти из-под него, но он не вслушивается. Осторожно отводит в сторону массу волос, проезжаясь пальцами сзади по ее шее, и потом сжимает их в кулаке на пробу, спокойно, не дергая, просто взвешивая в руке, определяя ценность. Это особенный северный типаж, у его жены: тонкогубые, белокожие женщины c лицами, туго обтянутыми кожей и глубоко посаженными глазами. Иногда у них множество веснушек на лице и теле, иногда их нет совсем. А волосы, светлые или рыжеватые, выглядят так, как будто бы они не растут изнутри, а приклеены к коже целыми пучками; они легкие и тонкие, легко лезут под расческой.

  
Рэй сверлит взглядом ее левый висок. Хорошо, что Раса не умеет читать мысли, хотя она неплохо определяет настроение по выражению лица, как можно определить по чертовым тучам, собирается ли дождь, и любопытно, свойственна ли подобная проницательность всем женщинам без исключения или только избранным?  
Раса бледно улыбается, чуть поморщившись, и подается вперед, добираясь до его ширинки, тянет собачку вниз. Что же это, ты, кажется, хочешь сделать небольшое одолжение своему мужу-неандертальцу, а, девочка?

– Сочувствую бедному парню, – изрек Рэй философски, поддергивая штанины и присаживаясь на кровать рядом с Расой. Она бросила не него недоуменный взгляд, видно, едва удерживаясь от вопроса, почему он перестал трогать ее теперь. Нервно щелкнула пальцами и стала тереть костяшку среднего пальца. Он не делал никаких попыток дотронуться до нее снова, наслаждаясь игрой, – Все эти фантастические книжки полная ерунда, на мой взгляд. Мой брат их обожает.

  
Раса несмело улыбнулась.

  
– Что? – он продолжил распространяться, – через сотню лет мы откроем с тысячу планет и установим контакт с внеземными цивилизациями? Как будто им до нас есть какое-то дело. Уверен, мы для них, примерно как Уэльс для лондонцев, не представляем ни малейшего интереса.

  
– Это еще в том случае, если они существуют, – пожимает плечами Раса, - сама идея мне нравится. В конце концов, сколько существует галактик и...  
Рэй, совершенно не таясь, кладет ладонь Расе на коленку и ведет рукой дальше, ласкающе проезжаясь пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра. Раса резко замолкает и вдыхает носом, мыслями, должно быть, отвлекаясь от зеленых человечков, летающих тарелок и соседних галактик и сосредотачиваясь на чем-то предельно конкретном. Вроде его руки у себя под юбкой.

– Я сам люблю другие книжки, – честно делится с нею Рэй, наклоняясь и предельно невинно целуя Расу за ухом, – вроде... – достигнув цели, он погладил сочленение бедра Расы, дождавшись того, чтоб она невольно чуть-чуть раздвинула ноги, давая ему большую свободу действий.  
Рэй почти сразу убирает руку и совсем забывает завершить фразу. Он кладет ногу Расы себе на колено, стаскивая с нее левую туфлю. Со второй она удивительно быстро расправляется сама.

Устав смотреть на ее кислое выражение ее лица, он грубо разворачивает ее спиной к себе. Она слушается сначала, не очень соображая, упирается руками, но когда он начинает попытки задрать на ней сзади бесконечные складки монструозной сорочки, она как будто ломается и снова упрямо пытается выползти из-под него, выдавая наружу какую-то истерическую скороговорку. Он замирает на какой-то момент, вслушиваясь в невнятные протесты, чувствуя, как разрастается внутри холодный, усталый ком.

 

 

 

 

Что тебе надо от меня? Ты хочешь уйти, вставай и уходи сейчас; зачем ты остаешься, если у тебя внутри уже ничего не осталось ко мне? Чего. Тебе. Надо.  
Рэй не понимает, выкрикнул он это вслух или только внутри собственной головы, но он чувствует, как под его рукой и тканью она дрожит, кажется, собирается разреветься.

Он решил не раздевать Расу до конца, только расстегнул и выправил рубашку из юбки, открывая белый, плоский живот с небольшим круглым родимым пятном у ребер. Когда он наклонился поцеловать ее туда, Раса захихикала, как маленькая девочка, отчаянно прижимая его голову к себе, страшно мешая. Рэй улыбнулся так, что она почувствовала это кожей, горячо задышал туда, даже не пытаясь высвободиться, и снова запустил пальцы ей между бедер, отрабатывая переборы. Медленный темп.

  
– Итак, – заключил он, немного запыхавшись, когда она почти сразу отпустила его и вцепилась пальцами в простыню. Рэй выгнул рабочую правую поудобнее, – скажи-ка мне, милая, какая твоя любимая книжка?

  
Раса смотрела на него широко открытыми, чистыми глазами, закусывая губу, словно не могла поверить, что он спрашивает ее о такой ерунде вот сейчас. Она пару раз честно попыталась ответить, как хорошая девочка, но он делал все возможное, чтобы отвлечь ее.  
Он убирал руку, только чтобы расстегнуть штаны и приспустить вниз белье, заранее пожелав отличного обзора тем недоумкам, которые захотели бы войти в комнату в ближайшие... эээ... пятна-адцать минут?

  
Раса лежала, не пытаясь сдвинуть ноги, с горящими щеками, тихо дыша и размышляя, наверное, сразу обо всех хороших советах, которыми потчевала ее мамочка всю ее недлинную жизнь.

  
Он осторожно пристроился к ней, когда она вдруг отвела ладони от лица и выдала чуть дрожащим голосом, но четко:

  
– В-вирджиния Вульф.

– Что? – ошалело переспросил он.

– Вульф. К маяку, – ответила Раса не менее удивленно, пока они уставились друг другу в глаза, – она моя любимая.

Раса справилась на удивление мужественно: коротко вскрикнула один раз, пока он шипел и убеждал сам себя подождать еще немного; потом только моргала мокрыми глазами с размазанным по векам карандашом, пока Рэй старался, как мог, чтоб она перестала плакать.  
И она, и вправду, перестала.

Рэй задирает сорочку ей на спину, замечая, как дрожат его собственные руки, пока он пытается расстегнуть ширинку. В висках колотит от жара и возбуждения. Раса вся вспотела, но ноги у нее совсем ледяные. Он гладит заметные при свете красные линии растяжек у нее на боках, которые теперь никуда не исчезнут. Узнав об этом, Раса страшно расстроилась и все приговаривала, что теперь никогда не сможет носить раздельные купальники... к черту сейчас думать об этом, к черту все купальники, подгузники и салфетки. Я буду делать что захочу…

  
Ее чуть разведенные, девичьи худые ляжки, почти не раздавшиеся после родов. Всю беременность Раса так и проходила – большой живот на тоненьких бледных ногах, как чернильная запятая по строке.

  
Рэй сжимает в кулак цветастую ткань у нее на спине. Хорошо представляет себе, как отчаянно она жмурится сейчас, как панические мысли мечутся у нее в голове, словно зверьки по тесной клетке. Она даже не попыталась бороться, сразу сдалась и опустила голову, мотнув волосами по подушке. Совсем как ребенок, покорно ждущий наказания, выписанного взрослыми, хотя до конца не понимающий, за что.

  
Он трется об нее, чувствуя, как она на пару секунд перестает дышать от шока и снова дышит, носом, неровно. Как замирает, чуть подрагивая от напряжения. Переставляя затекшие руки, упирающиеся в матрас. Капля холодного пота стекает у нее по позвоночнику в ложбинку на крестце.  
Он всовывает в нее член, неловко, не удержавшись и сразу до конца, так что Раса тихо ахает и сжимается от страха, вместо того, чтоб попытаться как-то облегчить ему задачу.

  
Почему все должно быть именно так?  
Может, все дело в этом доме, их пустом, новом доме? Рэй с ностальгией вспоминает, как они жили на чердаке, и хотя в самом чердаке не был, в сущности, ничего хорошего, тогда они с Расой отлично ладили. Он сам тогда много рисовал и писал, а живот у Расы был в процессе непрерывного роста. Рэй был почти уверен в том, что это мальчик, что его немного пугало.

  
На четвертом месяце Раса вся налилась каким-то золотым цветом, поправилась, больше не напоминая свою собственную бледную тень. Рэй вспоминает, как они могли лежать с утра несколько ленивых часов, просто разговаривая о чем угодно или целуясь.

  
Они успели переспать несколько раз, пока он не уехал в тур; с множеством предосторожностей, на боку или на спине; Рэй постепенно свыкался с мыслью, что теперь он со своей женой в постели не один, а их трое, вместе с растущей наглой шишкой у нее в животе. Ему было страшновато делать это, но Раса просто плавала в удовольствии, и Рэй мог быть вполне уверен, что больше их занятий ей доставляло удовольствие разве только ванна и шоколадное мороженое с пикулями.  
Разве суть дела может когда-нибудь заключена только в месте действия?  
Значит, все дело не в доме.

  
Рэй тянется было погладить Расу за грудь, но она начинает всхлипывать, тихо и робко, но тут ее поддерживает внезапный обиженный рев из-за стены.  
Раса дергается, как от тока и отползает от него, садится, поправляя подол и вытирая рукой мокрое лицо. Не глядя на него, отыскивает под кроватью тапки.

  
\- Я сейчас... я пойду.

Она встает и быстро идет, как только может быстро. Выходит, прикрывая за собой дверь, недостаточно аккуратно; закрываясь, та сильно хлопает.

Рэй пытается придержать ладонями разваливающуюся на куски голову, кажется, что если он отпустит ее сейчас, она расколется на две чертовы половинки, причем одна, наиболее упрямая, непременно укатится под кровать и безнадежно запачкает ковер. Ему хочется погасить весь свет, закрыть глаза: отключиться, заснуть, проснуться где-нибудь не здесь; человеком с чужим именем, незнакомым лицом и делом жизни.

Рэй устало мнет лицо в ладонях, как пластилиновое, как будто проверяя, что еще можно вылепить из собственных щек. Убавить здесь, прибавить там... глаза слезятся и Рэй втирает жидкость в уставшую, серую кожу под веками.

... в другой стране, вниз головой, хоть в жестянке космического корабля. Очнуться не через положенные восемь часов рабочего человека, а в другом столетии – налево или направо по временной шкале, не так важно.

Мой сын никогда бы не стал убегать прочь от трудностей, – глумливо процитировал некто в его голове, – Не для того тебе ноги были дадены.  
Заткнись, отец, хочется прикрикнуть Рэю, поставка генетического материала в мою мать еще не делает тебя персонально ответственным за мои руки и ноги. Действия и мысли, в том числе. Пошел вон из моей головы!

Отправляйся в свой паб и заливай там светлым пивом прокисший, никчемный мозговой студень. Или, еще лучше, иди домой и извинись перед матерью за все свои походы налево и за собственную никчемность впридачу.

Рэй вспоминает сгорбленную спину отца, стоящего в длинной очереди из котелков перед биржей труда и, зажмурившись, сжимает пальцами виски.  
Им нас не победить, – орали они с ним в два голоса в тот единственный раз, надираясь вместе и бурно обсуждая планы борьбы с неподатливыми капиталистическими мельницами, – Мы не мука, мы честные налогоплательщики! Нам их... их нам не перемолоть!  
Потом они, конечно, переключились на разговоры о разгромном сентябрьском проигрыше МЮ у Арсенала.

Рэй распрямляется и выдыхает, открывая глаза. Бросает взгляд на часы. Прошло не больше десяти минут.  
Каких-то десять минут, а по ощущением - целая ночь прошла, как бывает с лунатиками. Часы выпадают у них из памяти, целые часы, о которых они не помнят, что делали и где были.

Ступеньки скрипят, одна за другой, как будто кто-то очень спешит, но старается быть потише, замирая при каждом звуке, издаваемом старым деревом.

Рэй заглядывает Расе в глаза и видит там свое отражение: с кривым носом, огромным ртом и вдавленными в череп глазами, холодными, как алюминивые пуговицы. Наверное, это общее женское свойство; они как будто держат перед мужчинами круглое крутящееся зеркало, вогнутое с одной стороны и выпуклое с другой. Если она захочет, то повернет зеркало, мужчина видит себя представительным; крупные волевые черты, правый во всем, почти великан. Рэй видит себя маленьким и жалким, сморщенным, как орех, уродливым карликом и чувствует себя паршиво.

Раса замерла посреди кухни, растрепанная, в коричневой, не до конца застегнутой юбке поверх ночной рубашки. Все еще обутая в домашние тапочки. Она крепко прижимает к себе задремавшую Луизу, как большую пластиковую куклу, и когда Рэй пытается сделать шаг к ней навстречу, Раса отступает, резко выдыхая. Очень бледная, с широко распахнутыми, потемневшими глазами. Лопнувшим сосудиком в левом глазу.

– Раса, – спрашивает Рэй очень спокойно и тихо, останавливаясь и показывая, смотри, вот я остановился, – ты куда?

Рэю слышно, как слегка жужжит холодильник, отвлекая внимание, как жужжащая рядом с лицом пчела. Он моргает раздраженно: кажется, что еще немного, и он сядет прямо тут, уставившись в стену, и не двинется с места, пока за Расой не хлопнет входная дверь. Но ему надо собраться, нельзя этого допустить, надо убедить ее пойти спать, успокоиться, поверить ему. Вся беда в том, что в рукавах нет никаких аргументов. В наличии только дырка в правом носке и такое же дырявое терпение.

Луиза ерзает у Расы на руках, сопя, и Рэю хочется обнять ее, ощутить ее сонный и доверчивый вес у себя на руках. Какая она уже большая.

– Дай мне Луизу, пожалуйста, – просит Рэй тихо, – и иди поспи. Я посижу с ней, уложу ее сам. Буду сидеть и писать до утра, как всегда. Не о чем беспокоиться, я справлюсь.

Раса смотрит испуганными глазами, потом кивает, но не двигается с места. Рэю кажется, что она не слышала, что он сказал ей сейчас.  
Во всем доме все молчат, кроме болтливого холодильника.

 

 

 

 

 

Раса начинает говорить, и Рэй моргает от удивления, думая, что он сходит с ума, и только через секунду понимает, что все эти щелкающие "с" и "р", переливчатые гласные он и не должен понимать. Раса говорит долго, убедительно, почти плача, он подходит ближе и обнимает ее вместе с Луизой.

– Прости меня, – говорит с трудом Рэй и чувствует, как щипет в глазах, того и гляди, он разразится алюминиевыми слезами. И еще, – Я не хотел.  
Это вранье, но ему хочется сделать все что угодно, громоздить одно на другое, слово на слово, чтобы добавить немного весу своим словам в ее напуганных глазах.  
Какую-то секунду ему кажется, что она сейчас закричит, страшно и громко. Вырвется и выбежит на улицу из их маленького и пустого белого дома на тихой сонной улице. Убежит далеко-далеко, прижимая к себе светленькую дочку, все будут думать, что сестренку, потому что только поглядев на Расу, никто не поверит, что она сама мама.

Бедная девочка. Ей нужен кто-нибудь, кто бы мог ее сберечь, а вовсе не муж-психопат.

Но если она это сделает, ее никогда уже ему не вернут; деловые люди, обладатели зонтиков и дешевых наручных часов найдут его или предъявят уведомление о том, что ему не следует приближаться к ней ближе, чем указано в параграфе таком-то, пункт такой-то.

Рэй осторожно гладит Расу по спине негнущейся рукой, почти механически, думая о том, что же он станет делать в таком случае. Если останется совсем один. Кем он будет без Расы и Луизы?

Наверное, они оба навсегда останутся теми, кем и где рождены. Раса из семьи эмигрантов, поэтому она в любой момент способна подхватить нехитрые пожитки и бежать, не оглядываясь назад, это заложено в ней с самого начала. А сам Рэй – старшим мальчиком из перенаселенной семьи, состоящей из одних девчонок, в доме, в котором всегда как было недостаточно воздуха и места для всех. Ему всегда будет хотеться убежать, но у него никогда не получится этого сделать. Потому что он не умеет быть один.

Раса отстраняется, оставляя у него на руках девочку, потом проводит руками по подолу, глядя на него с удивлением, чувствуя под пальцами грубую, плотную ткань, как будто не помнит, как она ее надевала. Она тянется расстегнуть застежку и отходит к лестнице. Через секунду Рэй снова слышит предупреждающий скрип лестницы и выдыхает.

– Ну что, маленькая клетка, – говорит Рэй тихо, и приподнимает ее над головой, вжимаясь лицом в махровый костюмчик на животе. Он немного намокает, когда он опускает ее вниз.

Луиза жалуется на непонятном Рэю языке, в котором он до конца не разбирает даже звуков, но очень старается.

– Ты хочешь спать?

Он перекладывает ее на левую руку, девочку, которая не похожа на него совсем ничем, кроме, наверное, большого рта и раздражительного характера, но это сойдет за семейную черту, правда, маленькая?

Первое слово, которое Луиза произнесла, было "мама" и к каким бы хитростям Рэй не прибегал, приезжая время от времени домой после гастролей, этого было недостаточно, она еще ни разу не сказала "папа". Раса утверждает, что дело в недостатке практики.

Для образования нормальной семьи и выполнения обещаний, данных маленьким девочкам, нужна стабильная, постоянная работа рядом с домом, а этого он устроить не может... это все равно как расти у матери-одиночки; если отец рядом так редко.

Ему не хочется подниматься наверх и покидать собственный пост, так что когда Луиза задремывает, он кладет ее спать в прогулочную коляску, стоящую внизу, осторожно прикрывая ее одеялом и стараясь не задеть висящие погремушки и какие-то бублики над ее головой, когда убирает руки.

Рэй думает о том, что сейчас его дочка помещается в маленькую стандартную коляску, но пройдет время, она начнет расти и вытягиваться, захочет все больше и больше, внимания, пространства, платьев и косметики, карманных денег, мальчиков и всего прочего, больше того, что он сможет дать. Но как бы не вышло, именно он когда-то выпустил ее из маленькой клетки, которой она когда-то была.

Рэй остается сидеть на кухне, пока совсем не рассветает.

Сегодня они с Луизой идут в парк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Эдди Касснер - музыкальный издатель, австрийский эмигрант, побывавший в концлагере и сумевший вырваться из нищеты и создать небольшую собственную империю.  
> Касснер сделал Дэвису предложение: выплачивать ему по сорок фунтов в неделю пожизненно в обмен на передачу ему прав на все последующие песни. Впоследствии он неоднократно припомнит Дэвису это неслыханное в своей щедрости предложение. (c)  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_Kassner  
> [2] Артур - Артур Аннинг, шурин Рэя, муж его сестры Рози. Рэй жил у Рози и Артура в детсве, и очень тяжело переживал их переезд в Австралию. По словам Рэя, Артур Аннинг - прототип главного героя одноименного альбома Kinks.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_(Or_the_Decline_and_Fall_of_the_British_Empire)


	3. Whore's Hovel

– О! Привет, не ждал уже тебя. Заходи, Рэй.

Пока Рэй вдевает плечики пальто на вешалку и вешает ее на крюк у двери, Мик, не заботясь о благополучии ближайших соседей, голосит, вызывая Дэйва вниз из комнаты на втором этаже.

Рэй, придирчиво оглядев дело рук своих и признав его ненадежным, застегивает верхнюю пуговицу, чтобы пальто не свалилось на горку неаккуратно расставленных ботинок, среди которых выделялось несколько непарных женских. Либо этот подарочек остался еще от предыдущих насельников, либо некоторые девицы оставались настолько впечатлены способностями Мика и Дэйва, что частенько покидали дом в растрепанных чувствах и при одной туфле.

Оценив состояние пола, Рэй хмыкает и решает не разуваться.

В гостиной стоит развал, только намекающий на то, что здесь все-таки иногда прибираются. Если верить россказням Эйвори, здешним пташкам было куда интересней исследовать содержимое его трусов, чем добровольно браться за тряпку и губку. Тем более что большинство из них в том возрасте, когда чисто женских бытовых рефлексов еще не появилось, а трудоемких заданий от матери полно и дома.

– Бедняжка, – притворно сочувствует Рэй Мику и садится на краешек кресла. На столике между креслом и диваном валяется несколько полураскрошенных cухих печений, – кто же теперь приносит тебе свежие бисквиты по утрам?

Мик косится на него и бормочет что-то неразборчиво, приоткрывая окно, чтоб впустить немного свежего воздуха. Однажды в подпитии он поделился с Рэем историей, включавшей себя основные компоненты типичной прибаутки от Мика Эйвори: место действия – его комната в доме матери, пробуждение с журналом "Penthouse" на груди, все еще со спущенными до колен трусами и не до конца вытертой о простыню ладонью. "Тут я гляжу, – прибавил Мик, – на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, а там стоит чашка еще неостывшего чая и три свежих бисквита на блюдце".

Рэй смеялся, как безумный, минуты две и с тех пор время от времени припоминал это, подозревая, что на самом деле Мику это в какой-то степени льстит. Мик был из той категории внутренне зажатых людей, которые используют вызывающее поведение и зубодробительную честность как способ самозащиты.

– Обойдусь и без печенья, спасибо большое, – пожимает плечами Эйвори, – и потом, надо же когда-то съезжать от родителей...

– И что, здесь ты нашел свой маленький совершеннолетний рай?..

Рэй замечает побежавший чулок, небрежно запихнутый в ящик комода, и замолкает, разглядывая его внимательно, как сувенир с другой планеты.

Не ответив и вспомнив о чем-то, Мик снова выходит на лестницу и кричит "Дэйв!", так, должно быть, в Средние Века надрывали глотку первые встречные, пытаясь вызвать Ее Высочество на беседу по душам. "Дэйв, мать твою".

Рэй поднимает голову и слышит голоса и шаги наверху, и через минуту дверь наверху распахивается и Дэйв говорит нечто неразборчивое. Шаги по скрипучей лестнице. Они с Миком входят в гостиную вместе, и Эйвори сразу сворачивает на кухню, бросив "сейчас приду". Дэйв даже не попытался наорать на Мика за бесцеремонную побудку, и Рэй безо всякого желания вспоминает, что это и не удивительно. С утра Дэйв всегда реагирует только на тон, вне зависимости от того, пил он или нет. Это маленький трюк, с которым их общая мать умудрялась всякий раз отправлять Дэйва в школу. Немного напоминало гипноз.

  
Войдя в комнату, Дэйв машинально застегивает пуговицы своей цветастой голубой рубашки на груди. Он еще не до конца проснулся и медленно смаргивает.

– Довольно бесполезное занятие, – комментирует Рэй, не сводя с него глаз, – у твоей рубашки отсутствуют все нижние пуговицы.

  
Дэйв понятливо прекращает скользить пальцами по ткани в поисках зацепок, смотрит на него, улыбается и своим тихим, надтреснутым детским голоском восклицает "а!", сморщившись от головной боли. 

Присев, Дэйв трет сонные глаза, и, зевнув, смотрит на него уже более-менее осмысленно, выговаривая слово "Рэй" удивленным тоном, словно это что-то новенькое в его лексиконе. Рэй на такое сатанеет сразу, но молчит, сцепив пальцы на коленях и продолжает внимательно разглядывать брата. Тот клюет носом, никак не может проснуться и только резкий свист чайника заставляет его встрепенуться и перестать растекаться по спинке стула.  

Вдыхая спертый воздух чужой кухни, Рэй чувствует приближающуюся мигрень: он накрепко отвык от курения в закрытом помещении с тех пор, как они вернулись в Лондон, он чувствует себя слишком хорошо выбритым и трезвым на этом празднике жизни. Празднике, который вот уже несколько часов назад закончился и будет готов продолжаться еще через несколько часов, когда Рэй уже уйдет.

Рэй так отвлекается, разглядывая пыльный коврик под своими ногами, что не замечает, что к нему уже подошла пара вытертых штанов из коричневого вельвета. Рэй разглядывает босые ноги Мика и его нестриженые ногти на пальцах, которые он поджимает от холода.

– Вы скоро совсем тут полипами зарастете, – Рэй благосклонно принимает большую белую кружку чая с молоком и благодарит кивком, – моя мама быстро бы придала этому месту очертания божьей задумки.

Мик садится, держа собственную кружку с горячим кофе, как сокровище.

– Да ты сам забрался от нее на какой-то жуткий чердак, – хрипло хмыкает Мик. Он трет глаза, вытирая гной из уголка, – у нас тут хотя бы милый, маленький район.

– Как там Раса? – Рэя передергивает от того, как голос Дэйва надтреснуто и высоко произносит ее имя, – наверняка ей уже трудновато подниматься на такую верхотуру.

Рэй улыбается Мику:

– Чердак вовсе не ужасный, но я теперь знаю все о полипах. Я надеюсь присмотреть местечко получше до тура.  
Говоря об американском турне, то все давно взяли привычку говорить просто "Тур", выделяя голосом заглавную букву.

Дэйв только сейчас соображает, что никакого кофе ему не досталось, и тянется к кружке Мика. Мик с полминуты старательно не замечает отчаянных попыток, а потом смеется и отводит чашку как можно дальше от ищущих пальцев Дэйва. Пытаясь дотянуться, тот оперся на его плечо.

Мик поворачивает голову и четко выговаривает ему прямо в лицо:

– Поднимай свою задницу и сам готовь себе свой кофе с молоком и сахарком, настоящие мужики пьют черный.

– Дай хоть отхлебнуть, – умоляюще скрипит Дэйв.

Мик сменяет гнев на милость и передает ему кружку. Рэй даже не предпринимает попытки откашляться, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.  
Пока группа в дороге, они в одной лодке вместе, но стоит вернуться на исходную позицию, в Лондон, каждый становится сам за себя. Совершенно неясно, как Мик и Дэйв умудрились договориться, чтоб снимать вместе жилье. Их не объединяло ровно ничего, кроме общего интереса к девицам и общей группы. Группы "Kinks", или, любил издевательски припоминать оригинальное название Мик, Квартет Рэя Дэвиса.

Теперь Рэй с исследовательским интересом смотрит на то, как ведет себя подопечный ему экземпляр, будучи пересажен из семейной клетки на Fortis Green в вольный вольер по адресу Connaught Gardens, 8. Отчетность на данный момент демонстрируют, что экземпляр ведет себя образцово. Как лиса в курятнике.

Дэйв отхлебывает кофе из кружки Мика и корчит гримасу, как мелкая капризная девчонка. В этот момент солнце решает заявиться в комнату и Рэй замечает у него на правой щеке тонкий, красный след отпечатавшейся подушки.

– А где молоко? – спрашивает Дэйв у Мика, пока тот роется на столике перед ним. На верхнем слое скопились газеты, виднеется переполненная тарелка с окурками. Под одной из газет Мик откапывает блюдечко с соленым неочищенным арахисом, чудом уцелевшее от поедания, и щелкает зубами, разделяя две половинки одного.

– А мофока нету, – ответствует Мик, выплевывая твердую скорлупу, – так всегда бывает. Ничего нету, пока кто-нибудь не почешется.

Демонстрируя гениальность своего заявления, он запускает руку под майку, почесывая плечо.

Рэй молчит, привычно затаившись, превратившись в равнодушного зрителя разворачивающегося спектакля. С детства он молчанием привык генерировать неудобные пустоты в разговоре, которые все окружающие спешно начинали заполнять бессмыссленным копошением и пустой болтовней. Но люди с похмельем – самые эгоистичные и равнодушные твари на свете, способные реагировать только на самые базовые позывы совести: не допить последнее, например. А в целом – каждый сам за себя.

Разговора о чем-то насущном сейчас явно не получится, да и завернул сюда он только затем, чтобы не возвращаться сразу в свою чердачную квартирку, и не заходить, как обычно, на полчаса в родительский дом. Оправдание для себя Рэй отыскал, припомнив, что Мик как-то довольно настойчиво зазывал заглянуть, подразумевая под этим, конечно, саму вечеринку, а не утро после битвы, с усталым вороньем, вяло прожевывающим мясо врага вместо утренних хлопьев.

Но пока нет ни новых концертов, ни новых идей для песен, рутина пополам с ожиданием ест Рэя изнутри. Покупки для будущего младенца, вялые попытки найти новое жилье, долгие прогулки в одиночку, сопровождающиеся кормлением уток и просеиванием опустелого мозга – нужны новые песни (правильнее сказать – новые хиты!). От этого Рэй чувствует себя закрытым крышкой. Заходить сюда явно не стоило, потому что теперь у него появилось ощущение, что под кастрюлей вдобавок запалили огонь.

– А где тогда Майкл? – не унимается Дэйв, и возвращает кружку Мику обратно с видом "не больно-то и хотелось".

"Майкл Алдред", вспоминает Рэй, "соведущий в Ready Steady Go!, парень с бровями, как у Дирка Богарта". **[1]**

Мик широко и хищно улыбается, косясь на Рэя с таким видом, будто он хочет, чтоб тот поучаствовал в шутке.

– Ну наверное, ушел за молоком тебе, – говорит Мик, и Рэй чувствует уничижительную нотку в его голосе, – Или, скажем, на работу наконец, как думаешь, Дэйв?

Дэйв пожимает плечами и тут наталкивается на взгляд Рэя. На поднятую бровь и разведенные в улыбке губы. Дэйв позорно проигрывает, отводя глаза и начиная, как нищеброд, копаться в тарелке с окурками в поисках более-менее длинного. Из этого Рэй заключает, что и сигарет в доме совершенно не осталось тоже.

Рэй смеется и достает пачку из кармана пиджака, и сует фильтр меж губ, роясь в правом в поисках зажигалки. Дэйв, поглядев на это, все-таки достает свой дурацкий окурок, испачканный женской помадой, и прикуривает собственной зажигалкой. Дразнясь, он крутит зажигалку в пальцах и улыбается одними глазами, выпуская поток дыма в сторону Рэя. Разве только язык не высовывает.

1:1

Мик бросается в Дэйва орехом, как первоклассник на переменке, и попадает точно в висок. Пока Дэйв матерится, Рэй размышляет о том, что атмосфера этого дома способствует умственной и моральной деградации, но не успевает этого озвучить.

– Мальчики, никто из вас не видал моего чулка? – вмешивается хрипловатый женский голос и Рэй поворачивает голову на источник звука. В гостиную, на ходу расчесываясь, входит девица, несомненно, одна из тех счастливиц, которых не успели вчера доесть Мик и Дэйв. Сперва Рэй был почти разочарован полнейшему отсутствию обещанного "скопления самочек", однако чего еще стоило ожидать в утро понедельника, когда даже самые отвязные успели убежать на подработку, в колледж или школу.

У девицы без определенных занятий шикарные волосы, доходящие до низа спины. С повальным увлечением девушек каре это смотрится красиво и необычно. Их густо-черный цвет напоминает о пакетиках с краской.

Крашеная леди явно только что из душа, и не вытерлась до конца. Рэй опознает одну из белых водолазок Дэйва, которую она натянула на голое тело. Она хотела было сесть между Миком и Дэйвом, но Дэйв успевает обхватить ее за талию, усаживая к себе на колени. Девица поправляет задравшуюся юбку, форменную, выше колена и смеется так, что становится понятно, что ей не больше шестнадцати. Дразнясь, она тянется проводит несколько раз щеткой по волосам Дэйва, а тот перехватывает ее руку и старается отобрать.

Рэй буквально чувствует, как крышка кастрюли начинает приподниматься от бешенства и пара. Стараясь справиться с нахлынувшим раздражением, Рэй переводит взгляд на Мика. Тот тоже смотрит, но в отличие от Рэя, сыто и доброжелательно, как будто уже побывал на месте Дэйва. Скорее всего, так оно и было.

Она дотягивается и крадет у него с пальцев одну затяжку. Его ладонь очень естественно залезает под ткань собственной водолазки, поглаживая ее по еще влажному после душа животу. Наверняка у этих двух недоумков просто нет чистых полотенец.

Рэй быстро оглядывает все помещение, неуютное, обставленное старой мебелью, оставленной, по-видимому, еще прошлыми населенцами. Диван сияет новой обивкой, яркий и неуместный, как и все вещи, закупленные Дэйвом и Миком. Жилище напоминает логово сутенера или временную стоянку табора. Все как дома, за исключением отсутствия регламента на часы сна, питье и девиц.  
Не случись Расы, он сам был бы здесь.

– Я нашел, – подает голос Рэй, и снова переводит взгляд на хихикающую девицу. Она мгновенно напрягает колени, садится прямо, прижимая сквозь ткань ладонь Дэйва к своему животу, чтобы он не попытался полезть выше.  

 

Смотрит на него, чуть приоткрыв рот, мгновенно растеряв всю свою вульгарную естественность. Прямится, как правильная девочка, будто сидит сейчас не на коленях парня, а на самом краешке стула, и Рэй тотчас ощущает себя в роли строгого учителя. Он показывает пальцем на свисающий с комода чулок, и девица послушно переводит взгляд по его указке, почти сразу снова прилипая к нему глазами.

– Я... я здесь с концерта, Мик и Дэйв пригласили меня к себе, четыре дня назад... – оправдывается, нервно заправляя прядь за ухо, – Я Дэйзи. Так здорово тебя поближе увидеть, Рэй, ты не заметил меня тогда, но...

Рэй нежно улыбается Дэйзи и посылает этот же взгляд через ее плечо. Дэйв крепче притягивает ее к себе и смеется немного натужно:

– Дэйзи? Ты такая же Дэйзи, как и я.

Она оглядывается, улыбаясь Дэйву в ответ почти так же зубасто:

– Донна, Дэйзи, Джули, небольшая разница для тебя, правда?

Мик смотрит Рэю в лицо и тянет ее за руку, ссаживая поближе к себе и что-то шепчет ей на ухо.  
Дэйв, Донна, Дэйзи, Джули... на "Р"... Рэй, Рози, Раса... на "С"...

Кадр: маленькая кухня в чердачной квартире. Раса и Дэйв смеются вместе, смеются все втроем ... Раса на кровати, нос к носу с ним, тихо шепчет, поглаживая живот: "Мы же не хотим навредить маленькому". Раса на коленях у Дэйва. Дэйзи прижимает ладонь к животу. После душа Дэйзи натягивает водолазку Дэйва через голову, стараясь, чтобы они не коснулись ее крашеных волос, потому что тогда волосы, наэлектризовавшись, встанут дыбом и под солнцем посветлеют.

Рэй быстро расстегивает пуговицы на пальто, отвлеченно подмечая, как подрагивает от тремора руки, и, когда сзади себя он слышит шум, то успевает подхватить рукой вешалку; но пальто все-таки падает вниз на ботинки, звякая ключами в кармане.  
Он разворачивается, до белых костяшек сжимая деревянную вешалку, и лицо у него, должно быть, такое, что Дэйв неосознанно вскидывает правую руку в защитном жесте.

Рэй смотрит в пол, чтобы Дэйв не прочел выражение его лица. Правая рука, сжимающая деревяшку, ноет от желания сделать замах. Сейчас она – продолжение его руки, первая палка, которую первая разумная обезьяна подобрала, чтобы попытаться пробить толстый череп своего сопещерника. Ей нужно впиться в кость, с хрустом, сочным и необратимым. Рэй наклоняется за пальто и, выпрямляясь, сам стукается обо что-то. Два вскрика следуют почти одновременно, один пониже, другой повыше. Они впилились друг в друга лбами, как два барана.  
Вскрикнув от еще раз от злости и боли, Рэй вскидывается раньше брата и прибивает Дэйва к крюкам с зимней одеждой, словно ладонью моль, так, что тело брата пружинит о плотную ткань.

Рэй белый, с наливающейся шишкой на лбу, трясется, как умалишенный.

– Ты... ты... – он не может сообразить, что говорить, только выплевывает это "ты" Дэйву, попадая слюной на лицо, и когда тот строптиво пытается высвободиться, Рэй, безучастно поглядев на свою правую руку, приставляет вешалку ему к шее в качестве колюще-режущего.

У него в голове мелькают вспышки полицейских камер, фиксирующих положение тела и лужу крови, которая непременно залила бы даже идиотские непарные туфли, утопив в крови каблуки. Черно-белая викторианская хроника, готовый заголовок, Каин и Авель нашего времени...

– Что случилось? – произносит Дэйв, сдвинув брови у переносицы, шепотом, который звучит ниже и странным образом успокаивает. – Что не так, Рэй?

Дэйву никогда не приходилось самому сидеть с младшей порослью семьи Дэвис, но он использует правильный тон, необходимый при столкновении с детской истерикой: тихий и размеренный. Дэйв понятливо держит руки по швам, не пытаясь дергаться.  
И все же Рэй не поддается на этот трюк, уже осознанно прижимая перекладину вешалки к его горлу и придвигаясь так близко, что крюк касается его собственной шеи под воротником.

Это могло бы быть двойное убийство, само-убийство: два по цене одного.

– Ты паршивая сука, – говорит ему Рэй почти бесстрастно, стараясь проговаривать слова в том порядке, в каком они возникли в голове, – трахаешь мою жену.

Дэйв удивленно пучит глаза, его зрачки расплылись, как будто Рэй только что капнул ему чернилами в радужку. Он возмущенно пытается высвободиться, но, посмотрев Рэю в лицо, замирает, видимо, собираясь с мыслями.

Рэй чувствует, что слова, будто бы вытащенные из претенциозного западного кинофильма, прозвучали глупо: недостает только обязательного вязкого акцента: Ты спи-ишь. С. Моей. Женой. Пр-роклятый недоносок. Чер-ртов ублюдок, ты опр-риходовал мою жену: тебе не жить теперь.

Изнутри слова все также пекут, но, будучи сказанными, они просто упали потухшими угольками Дэйву на глаза, не причинив ровным счетом никакого вреда. Никакого облегчения. А ведь в голове они звучали гармонично, звонко, как партия на треугольнике.

– Ты рехнулся?

Рэй переступает с ноги на ногу; они замирают, разделенные перекладиной вешалки, неровно дыша, и Рэй чувствует, как запершило в гортани, будто бы это он вчера накидался, а на языке повис вкус никотина и кофе, которого он в рот не брал.

В голове звенит, как будто бы его оглушили чем-то тяжелым.

Через несколько вдохов он резко отстраняется и роняет вешалку под ноги Дэйву, тряся пальцами, будто бы в них только что был зажат заляпанный нож.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Майкл Алдред - британский продюсер, музыкальный журналист, ко-ведущий программы Ready, Steady, Go! Гей. В 60е имел недолгосрочный роман с Дэйвом Дэвисом, о чем Дэйв упоминает в своей биографии Kink, а Рэй Дэвис - в X-Ray: anauthorised autobiography.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Aldred


	4. How Dare You Intrude

Он резво сбегает вниз по ступенькам, касаясь рукой перил. На пролете на ходу сворачивает, хватаясь за сочленение поручня, и снова перебирает ногами (каждый марш – в пятнадцать ступеней, одна, вторая, третья...). Нет времени остановиться и посмотреть вниз, чтобы понять, какой это этаж, за окном уже довольно темно и табличек нигде не видно, только желтые встроенные лампочки слегка освещают периметр. Правая ладонь горит из-за непрерывного трения о поручень.

Рэй слышит за собой топот и старается не сбиться с дыхания. Главное правило, если бежишь быстро и не вздумаешь остановиться, то все в порядке.

– Рэй! Стой! Ну стой же!

Дэйв хватает его за плечо, Рэй уворачивается и тот спотыкается и падает вперед, вскрикивая и сочно прикладываясь руками и коленями о бетонное покрытие. Тетрадка, которая была у него в руках, выпала, рассыпавшись веером вставленных страничек. Рэй сам знает, что там даже вложена пара исписанных салфеток: это его вещь. Однако Рэй все-таки останавливается и смотрит на Дэйва сверху вниз, не пытаясь помочь встать.

Дэйв, охая, садится на колени, и, мельком поглядев собственные сбитые в кровь ладони, осторожно собирает листочки вместе, вкладывая их между страниц толстой тетради, и только после этого поднимается, протягивая ее Рэю.

Тот вытягивает ладонь в принимающем жесте и только сейчас замечает, что она вся запачкана, крошась по линиям ладони, свежей серой краской. Наверное, он упустил из вида и табличку "ОКРАШЕНО" тоже.  
Рэй забирает тетрадь, сворачивая ее в трубочку и засовывая в пазушный карман пальто. Стоит, не делая попыток снова сбежать, сверля глазами подбородок Дэйва, край левой щеки и кусочек уха.

Рэй достает из кармана пачку сигарет и прикуривает себе одну, наблюдая за тем, как Дэйв мнется на месте, разглядывая его, как чужого человека. Мыслишки мечутся у того в голове, короткохвостые, как мальки, и Рэй равнодушно наблюдает за этим процессом, сковыривая краску с ладони.

Ему кажется, что кроме аудитории, в которой сидели они с Миком и Дэйвом, записывающая студия совершенно пуста. Рэй пытается вспомнить количество этажей здания, а еще точное время, когда они поднялись наверх, но вместо этого только прислушивается к тишине, пытаясь расслышать хоть какое-то движение. Теперь он прекрасно чувствует запах свежей краски от перил.

Рэй сбрасывает пепел прямо на узорчатое покрытие пролета. Ему казалось, в этом здании вскорости должны установить лифт, хотя это дорогостоящее удовольствие. После Америки ему не особенно нравятся лифты. Коробка над пропастью, в которую напихиваются люди в количестве от одного до десяти, и дальше ты можешь только жать кнопки и терпеть, пока тебе пытаются отдавить ногу. В отличие от подземки, где происходит все тоже самое, лифт лишен даже иллюзии равенства, и, главное, возможности выбора.

– Не смей на меня так смотреть, – говорит Дэйв тихо и угрожающе.

Рэй подносит пальцы ко рту, чтобы сделать еще затяжку, но Дэйв резко выбрасывает руку, ловя и сминая его сигарету, как давят бабочек в горсти. Обжигаясь сам и обжигая Рэя: горящий уголек попал ему на складку между большим и указательным пальцем.

Рэй, громко чертыхаясь, мгновенно вцепляется Дэйву в волосы, а Дэйв пытается было расцарапать ему щеку, но взвизгивает от боли, когда Рэй сжимает в горсти волосы у него на темени, заставляя вытянуться в струнку.

– Чего тебе надо, Дэйв? – шипит Рэй сквозь зубы.

– Мне надо? – Дэйв болезненно выдыхает, – отпусти.

Рэй расставляет сжатые пальцы, встряхивает рукой и отходит на шаг назад. Дэйв даже не пытается пригладить всклокоченные волосы. Ему зябко на холодной лестничной клетке, ведь он выскочил за Рэем в одной цветастой закатанной рубашке. Рэй приглядывается и замечает гусиную кожу у него на руках от запястья до локтя.

– Ты не в порядке, Рэй. Ты крышей едешь... с самого концерта в Уэмбли. Сначала ты молчал, и я думал, хуже этого ничего быть не может.  
Дэйв, замолчав, дует на обожженную ладонь, а потом, словно снова вспомнив, о чем именно он говорит, прикрывает рукой рот, как будто бы он сейчас заорет или расплачется. Продолжает:

– Оказалось, очень даже может. Это когда. Ты раскрываешь свое дурное хлебало. Чтобы вылить на меня всю перегнившую помойку, что варится у тебя в башке, – проговаривает Дэйв раздельно и зло.

Рэй зеркально смотрит на него в ответ.

– Я же сказал, не см…

– Я буду смотреть на тебя, как захочу, – кричит Рэй. Дэйв затыкается и моргает, облизывая пересохшие губы. Он не привык, чтоб Рэй орал на него, – ты, маленькая гадость! Ты везде пролезешь, в штаны и под юбки. Неважно! И теперь ты… тебе, наверное, мало, – Рэй весело смеется, сильно открывая рот, со стороны кажется, что он отчаянно ловит ртом воздух, – Я замечаю тут некоторую последовательность, братишка: сначала ты таскал мои книги, таскал читать их в ванную, так, что потом страницы вздувались, сначала книги, потом вещи…

– Я!.. – вякает Дэйв, и Рэй смотрит на него так, будто жалеет, что у него нет в руке пистолета, он бы затолкал его целиком Дэйву в рот, не заморачиваясь со стрельбой.

Тут Дэйв начинает смеяться, высоко и натреснуто, с таким звуком, с каким позвякивает в оклеенной коробке с надписью «Осторожно, хрупкое стекло». Рэй замирает, подобравшись.

Дэйв подходит поближе, улыбаясь маминой улыбкой, мягко и очень по-взрослому.

– Бедный Рэй, – шепчет Дэйв, качнувшись к нему, – по-твоему, если Раса не спит с тобой, то это значит, что она делает это со мной? Так, да?

Рэй молчит, покрывается красными пятнами и до белого сжимает кулаки. Ему хочется выбить Дэйву все зубы по одному.  
Сперва – поделенная на две половины спальня, которая была расчерчена, как граница между двумя фронтами, за преступание которой полагался расстрел.

Потом, когда в комнатке скопились инструменты и усилители, фронт расширился на главную гостиную, где они спали словно под открытым небом, готовясь в любой момент подскочить: Дэйв – на диване, а Рэй – на полу на матрасе, потому что так было лучше для спины. Они пошли еще дальше, теперь это – разрезанный надвое район. Рэй думает, что от подробной карты Лондона они перейдут на Британскую, и потом, наверное, занесут большие ножницы над Мировой.

«Бери Евразию, Дэйв, там твои любимые тибетские монахи и самураи. Я, так уж и быть, возьму Европу с Америкой. Африку распилим на двоих».  
Рэй медленно взбирается взглядом по лицу Дэйва, не зная, полегчало ли ему или все еще хочется скинуть того с лестницы. И то, и другое.  
Рэй снова лезет в карман за сигаретой, и щелкает зажигалкой, отмечая, как горит на коже обожженный кусочек. Он затягивается и выпускает дым прямо Дэйву в лицо, улыбаясь только краем рта. Тот старается не морщиться, смотрит внимательно и трет озябшие плечи.

– Дай-ка мне тоже, – просит Дэйв, но Рэй протягивает ему свою. Дэйв берет ее из его пальцев и повторяет трюк, выдыхая дым прямо в спокойные глаза Рэя. Замигала лампочка и Рэй резко хватает его за воротник , слегка поводя кончиками пальцев по шее, от чего Дэйв вздрагивает уже убедительнее. Глаза у Рэя все еще спокойны, и Дэйв, извернув руку, вставляет фильтр обратно Рэю в рот, и убирает ладонь, случайно мазнув пальцами по щеке.

Рэй назло сдавливает пальцами его кожу, словно желал подобрать какую-то десятизначную комбинацию на замке сейфа. Столбик пепла с зажатой в губах Рэя сигареты падает между ними, попадая на пуговицу пальто Рэя, крепко прижатую где-то в районе линии шлеек штанов Дэйва.

– Рэй, – говорит Дэйв непривычно мягко, сглатывая, – у тебя теперь есть свое место, своя семья. Разве это не то, чего ты всегда хотел? Думаешь, я не знаю, как тебе все время хотелось улизнуть из нашего бардака? Как нравилось жить у и Артура, дружить с Терри? Хороший дом, хорошая семья, хороший брат. Я верю, у тебя с Расой все наладится. Не придумывай себе всякой ерунды. Тебе просто, – Дэйв отстраняется, поправляя воротник Рэя, даже хлопает его по плечу, – Тебе просто надо перепихнуться с кем-нибудь. Сходить, проветриться.

Рэй берет докуренный бычок изо рта двумя пальцами и сжимает фильтр, как будто давит мошку и роняет ее себе под ноги.

– Это твоя концепция счастливой жизни, правда, Дэйв? – Рэя потряхивает от злости, он ненавидит, когда Дэйв оказывается прав. – Чтобы все шито-крыто? Ты бы целовал свою миз Сюзанну Дэвис в щечку, врал бы, что любишь только ее, а потом отправлялся в тур и развлекался напропалую, не различая пола, так?

– Откуда мне знать, – Рэй замолкает, – мы с тобой очень разные люди, Рэй. Только я вот себе не вру, в отличие от тебя. Я себе не враг.

Дэйв вдавливает бычок в бетон носком остроносого ботинка.

Лампочка еще несколько раз нервно моргает и, наконец, гаснет, отчего весь пролет погружается в темноту.


	5. Unreal Reality

Телефон дребезжит – пластиковое, черное устройство с барабаном, напоминающим рулетку. Рэй дергается от резкого звука, соскальзывая пальцами с пуговицы на правой манжете. Он приглушенно чертыхается. В ванной шумит вода, значит, отвечать придется ему.

По полу расстелен серый, ворсистый ковролин, который оставляет щетинки на носках, но босиком по нему топтаться еще неудобнее. Когда Рэй поднимает трубку, у него мелькает мысль, что это может снова быть Раса.

– Алло?

Он слышит щелчок переключения и затем голос – немного потрескивающий и глухой, как будто из-под воды, но определенно мужской. На заднем плане играет музыка, но через провод прорывается только приглушенный бит.

– Привет, дорогой. Дэвид. Это Майкл Алдред. Я соскучился по тебе, приятель, – мягкие интонации Майкла усиливают его сходство с Дирком Богартом до невозможного, и какие-то несколько секунд Рэй раскручивает в голове версию о том, что на проводе висит настоящий Дирк Богарт, которому каким-то образом не посчастливилось спутаться с его братом, и вместе они выработали кодовые позывные во избежание огласки.

В Америке в таком нет ничего особенного. В конце концов, звонят же по телефону из самых захолустных штатов бесчисленные менеджеры Элвиса, собутыльники Джонни Кэша, в особо запущенных случаях – спасшиеся Кеннеди: одинокие души с того конца провода.

Рэй молчит еще секунду, его душит желание продолжить игру, надеясь на помехи, прикинуться Дэйвом, наговорить чепухи и глупо расхохотаться в конце, не выдержав посередине прочувствованного: "Я тоже люблю тебя, дружок". Интересно, получилось бы у него сыграть Дэйва. Дэйв как-то справляется, а он откровенно небольшого ума.

– Это не Дэвид, дорогой, – отвечает он суше, чем хотелось бы, и удивляется самому себе, – ты ошибся. Это его брат. Рэй. Дэвид в ванной торчит. Повиси немного, я доставлю его тебе.

На другом конце трубки повисает смущенная пауза, а потом скомканное "о, спасибо, Рэй", они так и не были друг другу представлены. Рэй кладет трубку спикером вверх, подходит к двери ванной и хлопает по двери, повышая голос: "Дэйв!"

– Что? Я не слышу тебя, заходи.

Рэй дергает ручку и делает шаг в царство пара.

– Мать твою, Дэйв!

– Ну что? – Дэйв отодвигает шторку и высовывается, опираясь об раковину, большой любитель вылить себе на голову с полбутылки шампуня. Пена стекает вниз на плечи и клочок даже шлепается за бортик.

– Сколько можно тебе втолковывать, шторки надо заправлять внутрь ванны, а не наружу, – Рэй топчется на месте в намокших носках, полностью одетый и наполовину взвинченный. Он вспоминает о трубке и улыбается криво, – тебе телефонирует твой большой друг.

– Майкл? – утвердительно заявляет Дэйв, – скажи ему, я сейчас подойду.

Задергивает шторку обратно, даже не думая заправить ее, как следует, и Рэй, постояв немного, борясь с желанием задушить Дэйва шлангом, шлепает обратно, чувствуя раздражение того короля, которому хотелось на завтрак небольшой кусочек хлеба с маслом, но дражайшая супруга и прочие подданные бунтуют, отказываясь следовать простейшим указаниям. По версии Рэя история закончилась тем, что незадачливый король встал с кровати и отправился за маслом сам. Если по дороге не свернул шею, съезжая по перилам.

Рэй кратко излагает трубке условия соглашения и ему в ухо так громко вздыхают, что он откладывает устройство на приличное расстояние, вслушиваясь, как оно неровно дышит, как умирающий грызун. Интересно, что можно было бы сказать этому бедолаге? Рэй представляет себе этот разговор, скучный и бесполезный, как пуританская проповедь: "не связывайся с моим непутевым братцем, Майкл, он мило улыбнется тебе, а в следующую секунду облюет твои ботинки. Он тебя не ценит и вышвырнет прочь, как только ты от влюбленной дури окончательно потеряешь человеческий облик и остатки мозгов".

Рэй сидит, чувствуя себя никаким не королем, а в лучшем случае министром финансов, сухим как палка и давно мумифицированным заживо.  
"Его высочество" выходит из ванной через какие-то пару минут, завернутый в гостиничный пурпурный халат, который составляет чудовищный контраст серому полу и светлым в желтый цветок обоям. Жуткая безвкусица.

Дэйв хватает трубку и просеивает пальцами мокрые волосы, взъерошивая их:

– Привет, Майки, – хрипит Дэйв в динамик, радостно, очень естественно, – Как твои дела? ... Я не хриплю, это помехи. Нет. Да. Это пустяки, мамочка, – смеется Дэйв так хрипло и громко, что Рэй вздрагивает. Дэйв садится на соседнюю кровать, прикрывая ноги покрывалом, – Нет, я веду себя плохо, не ношу теплую курточку и носки.

Дэйв разговаривает так, как будто в комнате больше никого нет. Смеется, натягивая капюшон халата себе на голову, прижимая трубку плечом. Освободившимися обеими руками ерошит махровую ткань, стараясь высушить волосы поскорей.

Рэй вспоминает про свои мокрые ноги и стягивает собственные носки, кидая их двумя скрученными комками поближе к двери в ванной.

– ... не будь занудой, Майк. Зачем мне голос? Я же не должен работать ртом на сцене, – Дэйв понижает голос, но недостаточно сильно, и Рэй страшно жалеет о том, что у него нет с собой швейцарского ножа, – Ну, по крайней мере, не в полную силу, ха-ха.

Дэйв закашливается, а Рэй представляет, с каким удовольствием перерезал бы кудрявый черный провод, перебивая Дэйва посередине его тупого смеха, и посмотрел на его лицо в этот момент. А потом выпнул бы его вытирать натекшие водоемы на кафеле в ванной.  
Вечеринка закончена, ребятки, пора домой.  
  
– Дэйв, – подает голос Рэй через десять полных минут, тихо и предостерегающе, – заканчивай свой треп, бычок уже давно уснул.  
Дэйв разворачивается на кровати лицом к нему, присаживаясь на пятки, как одиннадцатилетка, клянчившая у Рэя сигареты и потом усиленно жующая листья, утверждая, что так мама ничего не заподозрит.

Дэйв дергает головой, так что капюшон сваливается с его головы, и глядит Рэю прямо в глаза, прикрывая ладонью динамик. Рэй выпрямляется спину, так, что даже плечи немного ноют.

– И что ты сделаешь, если я не послушаюсь? Если буду... если буду плохим мальчиком?

Рэй пораженно поднимает брови, резко вдавливая ногти в ладонь правой руки. Дэйв крепко прижимает ладонь ко рту, и глаза у него светлеют и как будто плавятся от сдерживаемого хохота. Сейчас он выглядит на свой истинный возраст: на шесть лет. Дэйв радуется, как малец, который дозвонился в квартиру почтенной матроны и пытается втюхать ей комплект мужского белья.  
Рэю внезапно хочется расхохотаться тоже, громко; смех засел внутри него, как болезненная чесотка.

– Продам в дом восходящего солнца, – флегматично отвечает Рэй и договаривает коротко, – вешай трубку.

– Я тоже ужасно хочу к тебе, – говорит Дэйв резко, дергая ртом так, что Рэй не успевает понять, врет или нет, – ... да брось, что я не видел в этой Америке, толстый разделанный бифштекс с пиписькой из Флориды...

Рэй прикрывает ладонью лицо. Ошибка: пять лет.

Четыре. Три.

– Вешай трубку, Дэйв.

Два.

– Вешай трубку.

Один.  
  
Горло у Дэйва очень горячее и Рэй чувствует ладонью, как он трудно сглатывает, осторожно договаривая:

– Все хорошо, дружище. . Я просто ужасно устал, завтра вставать... пока, дорогой, спокойной но... ага, утра.

Рэй дотягивается, почти ложась на Дэйва, и резко хлопает по кнопке на установке, раза два, пока не слышит долгие гудки. Внезапно заистерив, Дэйв ни в какую не хочет отпускать трубку, и после невпечатляющей борьбы Рэй наклоняет голову, чтобы укусить его за костяшки пальцев, но при первом касании зубов тот безвольно разжимает пальцы и Рэй откидывает трубку в сторону. Та не удерживается на краю кровати и почти беззвучно падает на ковер, сдвигая весь аппарат с тумбочки.  
Рэй пялится, надеясь взбесить, но Дэйв даже не моргает, только безуспешно пытается сдуть волосы с обзора. Рэй начинает дышать ровнее.

– Ты пошлое хамло, Дэйв! – произносит он раздельно, – я не нанимался к тебе телефонисткой, и денег тебе не должен, я не твой сутенер, не смей со мной так разговаривать.

"Если он скажет "я разговаривал не с тобой", я задушу его к чертовой матери"

– Я понял, понял. Слезь с меня, Рэй, а то заразишься от меня бациллами и станешь голосить еще паршивей обычного.

Дэйв еще раз напрягается всем телом, пытаясь скинуть его с себя, и обмякает, утомленно прикрыв глаза. Выпрямляет колени.  
Рэй разглядывает девчоночий, вогнутый нос Дэйва, совсем непохожий на его собственный, с горбинкой, и думает о том, что будь они близнецами, все было бы понятно: Рэй просто отгрыз ему лишнее еще в утробе.  
Рэй улыбается Дэйву, переложив ладонь с горла на лоб, откидывая влажную прядь. Лоб полыхает.

– ... слезай давай. Мне тяжело.

– Бедный, больной маленький мальчик, – тянет Рэй глумливо, лезет ладонями ему под халат ("холодно, придурок!"), не очень следя за тем, что несет, – дай я пощупаю, что там у тебя за неполадка.

Рэй, пытаясь удержать сосредоточенное выражение на лице, несильно стучит по грудной клетке кулаком, выстукивая какие-то шумы и пороки. Дэйв не выдерживает и смеется ("кто там?"), но Рэй не улыбается, даже не отвечает, ввинчивая пальцы ему подмышки, ведя по ребрам. Никто.  
Дэйв никогда не боялся щекотки, зато ее до смерти боится Рэй. Они оба прекрасно знают об этом.

Рэй трогает пальцами горячий, сухой живот, и чувствует, как Дэйв напрягается, как ему неудобно и жарко от этой неуклюжей возни. Рэю от всего этого самому становится – неудобно, жарко и тяжело. У него слегка подрагивают руки и ему кажется, или температура так быстро перекинулась на него самого: он чувствует, как все лицо горит и отдает в кончики ушей. Рубашка липнет к спине, как лишний слой выгоревшей на солнце кожи.

Дэйв начинает смеяться, но в его легком тоне проскальзывает истерическая, неуверенная нотка:

– На роль горячей медсестрички ты совсем не тянешь, Рэй. Ты играешь плохо и руки у тебя холодные.

Рэй согласно кивает, подталкивая Дэйва ближе к изголовью, завоевывая больше места на кровати. Они лежат наискось, и поэтому кажется, пространства слишком мало для двух переростков.

Дэйв коротко, недоверчиво косится на него, Рэй выдерживает взгляд, генерируя все спокойствие, на которое только способен. Ему кажется, что он даже жужжит тихо, промораживая собственные внутренности, как холодильный шкаф.

Десять и семь.

"Дэйв, Дэйв, время играть в военного врача"

"Мааааам, мама! Рэй опять стащил кетчуп и брызгается! Ма..."

После одноразовой насильственной кормежки острым соусом ("Это кровь вампира, нюня!") Дэйву еще часа два казалось, что он дышит огнем, как дракончик Эндрю, и целый день, что бы он не ел, к еде прибавлялся вкус ядреного кетчупа. Яблоко с кетчупом, кетчуп с компотом. Кетчупное мороженое...

– Подыши, – советует Рэй, глядя Дэйву в глаза, и перекрывает ему дыхательные пути. Губы у Дэйва обметанные и такие горячие, как будто их кто-то разбил.

Стоит ему самому отстраниться, чтобы подышать, как Дэйв приподнимается на локтях и вцепляется ему в горло зубами. Через пару секунд удовлетворенно откидывается назад, довольный добычей. В зубах осталась пуговица и кусочек рубашки. Теперь уже Рэю надо продышаться, и он садится, потирая шею, придавливая колени Дэйва, будто на физкультуре, к покрывалу.

Дэйв довольно, нагло улыбается, готовый плюнуть в Рэя его же пуговицей. Тот улыбается предупреждающе одним только ртом и выговаривает, наклонясь:

– Лучше бы тебе прекратить придуриваться, потому что я выдеру тебя сейчас.

Дэйв пальцами вынимает пуговицу изо рта и запускает ее в полет куда-то к двери. Продолжая движение, он обхватывает Рэя за плечи, притягивая на себя, так, что он от неожиданности проезжается ладонями по покрывалу и заваливается на бок. Дэйв хрипло шепчет ему на ухо, сжимая пальцы в волосах так, что часть их грозит остаться на подушке. Голос у него подрагивает, как будто бы он снова вздумал смеяться.

– Давай, я научу. В этом нет ничего сложного, последовательность такая: для начала тебе придется снять штаны...

Он хорохорится, но чересчур длинная фраза выдает нервозность, ломаясь произвольно в нескольких местах, будто коктейльная трубочка, которую бесцельно вертишь в руках, коротая время в кафетерии.  
  
У Рэя подрагивает от напряжения рука, которой он упирается о кровать, и пока что это похоже ни на какой не секс, а на бестолковое физическое упражнение; достаточно приложить достаточно упорства и заставить себя не думать ни о чем.

От Дэйва теперь пахнет не только мылом и чистотой, но и потом, которым он весь залился, пока Рэй тыкался в него пальцами, стараясь наощупь сообразить, как правильно. Потом и еще кремом для рук, лосьоном сделайте-ваши-ручки-готовыми-для-поцелуя Джергенса, одуряюще пахучим; лавандой пропахло уже, кажется, все вокруг, она даже тонкой пленкой легла ему на язык и горчит в слюне. От этого Рэй себя чувствует себя сбитым с толку и очень, очень скользким.

Дэйв тяжело дышит и жмурится, и старательно раскрывается. Наверное, если спросить его о чем-нибудь сейчас, он нахамит в ответ.  
Непривычно тихо.

– Ну, а где моя красивая картинка? – выдыхает Рэй требовательно, и Дэйв раскрывает глаза и смотрит на него несколько секунд безо всякого выражения, потом облизывается. Он сам для Дэйва сейчас – темная фигура, загораживающая свет. – Где манерные стоны, неземная страсть и весь прочий прилагающийся пакет услуг?

Рэй чувствует, как электрический свет неприятно налипает на голые плечи, и напрягает зрение, внимательно рассматривая темную клетку полы халата Дэйва. Пленка быстро проматывается у него в голове, ведь так важно выявить причину; мелькают отдельные, несокращенные еще, несмонтированные сцены.

Нарезка из ранних коротеньких воспоминаний. Вот надутый Рэй стоит и пялится на то, как мелкий Дэйв колупается с чем-то, сидя на ковре, не обращая на него никакого внимания. Сестра Пегги красиво улыбается в камеру, в кресле справа от нее сидит черная малышка Джеки cо своей светловолосой куклой. Вспышка. Готовый кадр, любимая мамина фотография, занявшая свое почетное место на камине рядом с фотокарточкой со свадьбы.

Живая съемка: в стекле рамки снимка отражается беспрестанно переполненная народом, шумом и криками гостиная. Топот стоит такой, что подрагивает документальная камера.

Субботние вечеринки в главной гостиной. Первые сигареты, первая драка до крови, его первая гитара и смерть Рене, школа, школа, школа, черт бы ее побрал; первое выступление даже без приличного барабанщика, и с усилителем, который издавал сатанинский хрипучий вой; первая девочка Дэйва, Рэй смотрит в ее чистое, без единого прыщика, хорошенькое лицо, и с удовольствием врет, что Дэйва нет дома. День, которого не было, посторонние дела, дни, которые не считаются, бессонница, почитательницы, гримерки в сортирах, песни, туры, пропахший картошкой и бензином кузов фургончика, Анита, и потом только Раса. Их первая пластинка.

Без музыки смотреть эту бесконечную вереницу кадров и положений было бы просто скучно всем, кроме него одного, но к счастью, этого добра всегда было навалом.

В сухом остатке не остается никакой мало-мальски внятной причины.

– Я обычно просто валяю дурака; это даже не всегда так занятно, – перебивает Дэйв его мысли, почти невпопад, – а Майкл, кажется, втюрился в меня и ведет себя, как жена-истеричка. Это забавно и немного страшно.

Рэй вталкивает и проворачивает на пробу пальцы внутри него, сгибая, как крюк, снова легко, назад и вперед, до самой пясти, на что Дэйв сильно закусывает нижнюю губу, оставляя след от зубов чуть дальше простудной обметки. Звук все равно прорывается, тихий, но запоминающийся. Интересно, поместится ли в этом гостеприимном месте четыре, пять пальцев, кулак, кто больше? кто больше?

– Ты заслужил, – говорит Рэй спокойно, и размышляет о том, как правильно было бы отмотать пленку ненамного назад: устранить верхние конечности куда подальше, встать с кровати, уйти в ванную комнату, успокоить немного пульс ритмичным физическим упражнением и не прокручивать пленку вторично.

Рэй качает головой, приподнимает бедра Дэйва и пытается втолкнуться, поджав губы, но у него не получается, пока Дэйв не протискивает руку между ними, берется и направляет его член; и в этом нет ничего такого, в детстве Рэй показывал Дэйву, как взрослые мальчики писают стоя, потому что отец на втором сыне совершенно позабыл, что такому нужно учить. Рэя тактично попросила мать, и на насупленное "почему я должен это делать", рассмеялась и сказала, что она сама растолковать не сумеет.

Или еще иллюстрацию из "Людей солнца" Данхэма, присланной Рене книжке, он обожал ее. Искривленные фигурки, темно-красные, как халат Дэйва, и желтые с серым еще, как цветки на покрывале. Устав кричать от неумелых попыток молодого жреца-ацтека прикончить ее, увешанная золотом жертва тянется и направляет чужие пальцы на скользкой рукоятке ножа себе прямо в сердце.  
  
Когда все получается, он вставляет сразу до конца, Дэйв издает смешной, тонкий и болезненный звук, после чего благодарно кусает Рэя за щеку, сильно сжимая челюсти; откусывая, кажется, с полфунта мяса.  
  
Это словно внезапная глухота; может, она как раз такая: ты слышишь все, но звуки впиваются в уши, как иголки в отмершую конечность, не вызывая никакой реакции. Рэй ничего не разбирает за собственным звоном в ушах, за тем, как он сам стонет и дышит и как кто-то или что-то громко стучит.

Он упирается обеими руками по обе стороны от лица Дэйва и, придвигаясь и сдавая назад, концентрируется, наблюдая за тем, как он, кривя губы, подхватывает себя под коленом, маяча махровым рукавом, как отводит глаза, мечется взглядом, будто бы до него только что дошло, что это все не чертова шутка. Как будто бы это ему все вновинку. Рэй рад, что оставил свет гореть. Мог бы, расхохотался бы прямо в глаза напротив: "ну что, теперь-то не такой храбрый?", но боится, что дыхания не хватит.

Дэйв ворочается под ним, один раз на пару секунд прислонив горячечный лоб к запястью Рэя, оставляя, по ощущениям, небольшой ожог. Волосы темно липнут к его лбу, он перекладывает ладонь Рэю на спину, проводя пальцами по мокрым позвонкам, как будто пересчитывая. Край рукава проезжается по разгоряченной коже. От этого Рэй чувствует себя совсем голым, ощущая чей-то упорный взгляд, сверлящий его согнутую спину.  
  
Дэйв закашливается, резко и громко, не успев прикрыть рот рукой, и дергается, сжимаясь внутри, отчего Рэй застывает от захлестнувшего ощущения дежавю, рефлекторно дергая бедрами и наклонясь вперед; затем замирает, крепко зажмуриваясь и чувствуя, как Дэйв медленно, горячо выдыхает ему под подбородок.

В его голове запоздало мелькает, при включенном свете прекрасно видно, что показывает его собственное лицо, что это обоюдный процесс, и наверное, что-то есть в том, чтобы накидывать жертве на голову мешок, но это совсем не их случай.

Открыв глаза, он тщательно вытирает Дэйву рот тыльной стороной ладони, с усилием стирая подрагивающую на краях улыбку.  
. . .  
  
Рэй подтягивается на руках, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Дэйвом. Он облизывает края рта и нападает сразу, не дожидаясь предлога.

– Ты сам утверждал, мне следует поиметь кого-нибудь; цени, как я последовал хорошему совету, – и зачем-то понижает голос, как будто теперь его рот может вызвать куда больше шума, чем у Дэйва минутой раньше.

Тот глупо моргает в ответ, как будто не понял, что ему сказали, кривит лицо и просит невпопад:

– Ну теперь-то хоть слезь.

Тон уже резкий и плаксивый; некоторые попросту не ценят щедрых одолжений. Дэйв сжимает сбившееся серое покрывало в кулаке, но расслабленная рука оказывается не способна сжать ткань достаточно сильно, и поэтому он прекращает попытки. При близком рассмотрении он выглядит еще более взмыленным, измотанным и больным, как сегодня сразу после выступления. Рэй отмечает раздражение на уголках обметанного, красного рта.

– Потерпишь, – отвечает Рэй веско, но устраивается так, чтобы особенно не придавливать Дэйва собой. Не откатывается в сторону совсем, хотя ему и жарко: просто не может позволить Дэйву дышать спокойно. Коленная чашечка, прижатая к бедру Дэйва, кажется, еще немного и раскалится докрасна. Наверное, у того температура еще подскочила.

Дэйв безуспешно дергает край покрывала, чтобы вытащить его из-под себя, потом снова откидывается на спину, прижимая ладонь ко лбу.

– Как же голова болит, – сипло жалуется он, но Рэй не особенно впечатлен:

– Ты все перепутал, это обычно следует заявлять до, а не после соития, – хмыкает он, с удовольствием наблюдая за реакцией на свои слова; за тем, как подсохшие волосы Дэйва сметались, как пакля. Рэй тянется было, чтобы внести свой вклад, но вспоминает про склизкий лосьон Джергенса, который в рекламках подло обещал "полное впитывание".

Рэй протирает пахучую лавандовую массу на кончиках пальцев, которая и не подумала впитаться. Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Только сумасшедшие тетушки безоговорочно верят рекламным проспектам. Анонимное "Простое средство" за пятьдесят центов против "лосьона Джергенса", тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят какого-то года с основания компании не выдерживает никакой конкуренции. Все дело – в респектабельной табличке, в названии заключен весь смысл ... так и с людьми, каждому лучше бы подобрать себе табличку попрезентабельней. И скрыть как можно больше постыдных фактов за ее пределами. Так, у Дэйва все постыдные вещи выписаны прямо на лбу.

– Ну, мне-то откуда про это знать, – его голос звучит слабо, но колко. Он выпутывает локти из рукавов халата и выдирает его из-под себя.

– Меня девицы еще никогда не динамили, – его расчет был на то, что Рэй слишком разозлится, чтобы просечь очевидное вранье.

Недолет: Рэй не беленится вовсе, только смотрит на него внимательно и ухмыляется во весь рот.

– Что? – нервничает Дэйв, – Заткнись!

– В таком случае, я считаю своим священным долгом отщипывать от твоего опухшего эго по кусочку то тут, то там, – последовательно излагает Рэй с довольной гримасой, кладя на руку ему на живот, как будто бы на какой-то бытовой предмет: судя по температуре это, возможно, утюг, но Рэй даже не морщится.

Дэйв скидывает ладонь:

– ... слушай, у твоя задница там не подмерзла еще, а? Будь добр, Рэй, скатись отсюда и дай мне немного покоя.

– Благодарю за беспокойство, – фыркает Рэй, возвращая ладонь на прежнее место, – что же ты так скромно, "немного" покоя? Совсем не похоже на моего брата. Как насчет pax aeternam?

Дэйв утомленно прикрывает глаза и выдает, сипло и зло:

– Когда ж ты уже прекратишь выебываться то здесь, то там, – предразнивая интонацию Рэя, которая исходит из его горла искаженным, как звук порезанного динамика десятиваттного усилителя Elpico.

– Что? – взгляд Рэя становится пристальней, но он вцепляется за свою шутовскую интонацию, как будто они сейчас в зале, полном восторженных очевидцев, – так твоя маленькая католическая подружка ничему полезному тебя не научила?

– ... говорит человек, который научился сносно целоваться только...

– Вот и я думаю, на помидорах было бы куда эффективнее, – перебивает его Рэй и нависает над ним сызнова, со своим весом, носом и искривленной физиономией, злой и не менее вымотанной, чем у Дэйва.  
  
... тело поделилось на очаги раздражения и относительного спокойствия, которые рассыпались хаотично, как точки на картах военных действий – когда смотришь со стороны на стрелке на бумагах, кажется, что можно уследить в них какой-то порядок и стратегию, но в гуще событий творится ад, со вспышками перед глазами, дрожащими руками и пустой, полной свиста головой. На своей контурной карте битвы на Сомме Дэйв увлеченно рисовал сношающиеся фигурки, так и сдал учителю, по рассеянности не упрятав бумажку в сумку, а отдав вместе со всеми. Не подписал, но было нетрудно вычислить, чья работа, и снова Дэвид Дэвис виноват.

... а их сумасшедшая соседка-кошатница выше по улице вечно следила за детьми из окон, и однажды, когда они попали мячом в ее клумбу с настурциями, она выскочила в каком-то продранном платье в цветок, и начала голосить, что его, Терри и Рэя ждет вечное возмездие за грехи, как всех злых детей, ждет котел с кипятком и черти с трезубцами. Дэйв завопил ей в ответ, что она старая грымза и они все вместе пустились наутек. Мяча было ужасно жалко.

Рэй развлекал их потом всю дорогу, изображая черта с трезубцем и гоняясь за визжащим от восторга Терри. Но где-то дня через два Дэйв нашел его сидящим за книжкой, но Рэй не читал, а только пальцы грыз. Не дожидаясь его вопроса, Рэй поднял голову:

– Ты когда-нибудь думал, сколько у нее котов? Я недавно пытался подсчитать, явно больше двенадцати штук. А как она живет, знаешь? Я никогда не видел, чтоб она выходила. На что она кормит кошек? Она очень любит свои цветы, правда?

– Да у нее кукушечку давно снесло, что тут думать, Рэй! Старая грымза и дело с концом. Спорим, она и до войны была такая?

– Я слышал, мать как-то называла ее "миссис Симмонс", может, муж у нее погиб. Что мы вообще знаем о них? Вот сидят такие люди по своим домам, занимают себя чем-то, а мы ничего и не знаем, и дела никакого нет, только носимся вокруг. Вот, кусты помяли.

Тогда Дэйв попытался расшевелить немного Рэя, но потом оставил бесполезное занятие и убежал играть, пока мама не подловила его и не посадила чистить картошку; "только обязательно тоненько шкурку счищай, Дэвид"; он тогда сильно порезался и поэтому хорошо запомнил весь разговор.

... у виска больно стучит, как будто бы бьется что-то вместе с током крови; между ног печет, до ушей доносится дурацкий хлюп, но сам Дэйв старается не думать об этом, он только прикрывает лицо левой ладонью, сильно закусывая костяшки пальцев правой. Теперь ему видно Рэя только одним глазом; голову, будто отделенную от прочего тела, как у чеширского кота, только вот Рэй вовсе не улыбался, только приближается и отдаляется, или, может, увеличивается и уменьшается попеременно, и Дэйв бы засмеялся от этого зрелища, точно засмеялся, если бы было чем дышать, если бы Рэй не впивался сейчас так сильно пальцами ему в бедро, если бы так не стучало в голове.

Наверное, про этот котел с кипятком и говорила старая грымза; так же чувствовали себя солдаты в госпитале, когда их распиливали на части, не успев выключить сознание до конца с помощью эфира. Так тяжело и жарко, что Дэйв бы не удивился, если бы вокруг все было перепачкано его свернувшейся кровью. Что-то страшно жмет на грудь, так, что он даже раскашляться не может.

Наверное, он уже бредит, как было однажды в детстве, когда они еще спали на одной кровати; мать рассказывала, он все нес околесицу, мол, Рэй его куда-то там запер и отказывается выпускать. Только тогда мать сидела полночи у его кровати; но потом все равно ушла, а Рэя положили спать у Рене, зачем-то наказав.

Но сейчас все-таки лучше, что Дэйв не один.

Свет лампы липнет неприятно к его боку, освещая лицо Рэя, так, что видно каплю пота, стекающую по его левому виску.  
Дэйв приподнимается на локте и шепчет Рэю на ухо, притягивая к себе, долго и убедительно, шепчет, чтобы было слышно только ему одному.  
  
– Ты и не представляешь, как сильно ты болен, Дэйв, – повторяет Рэй тихо и удивленно ему в левое ухо. Рэй из брезгливости содрал покрывало с кровати и Дэйв теперь чувствует спиной, натертой о жесткое покрывало, ткань простыни, что ощущается в разы лучше.

– Зато ты здоров будь здоров, – выдает Дэйв, едва ворочая языком, но это было лучше, чем промолчать вовсе. Он снова закашливается, прикрыв ладонью рот, так, что брызгает из глаз. – Только ненадолго, кажется. Только я завтра никуда не встану, я думаю.

– Действительно, – произносит Рэй полуутвердительно, – даже не надо было никуда далеко ходить... это мама называет экономией средств.  
Ему хочется выкурить сигарету, но для этого нужно выполнить определенную последовательность сложных действий. Выйти на балкон, к примеру, стоять и считать количество горящих окон в здании напротив. Цена от недостатка никотина – какое-то дрожащее и сосущее, тревожное чувство в животе, которое никак не выцарапаешь.

– Опять болтаешь сам с собой, – улыбается Дэйв одной стороной рта, как часто улыбается Рэй, а он только теперь, чтобы не потревожить искривленный мигренью висок, в котором только-только перестало стрелять, – Это ведь смешно, а, что нельзя провести дамочку с собой в номер. Порядки как в закрытом пансионе. Но зато к нам полиция нравов ни за что не полезет.

– А я удивляюсь, что еще не прибежала, – зевает Рэй, – сразу бы замели двоих, не разбираясь в родственных связях; тебя – за то, что одеваешься, как дешевая шмара, а меня просто за подозрительную физиономию.  
  
– Даже не думай заснуть здесь.

– За кого ты меня принимаешь. Я бы никогда не смог уснуть на этом ложе греха, – снова зевает во весь свой лягушачий рот, – Фу, мерзость. Мы даже понятия не имеем, кто раньше валялся на этом белье.

– Мне плевать. Вряд ли кто-то похуже тебя. Это ведь невозможно.

– Кому-то мало досталось, – лениво косится на него Рэй.

– У меня на тебя есть управа теперь, – отвечает Дэйв. Они лежат так близко, что он похрипывает, как тертая пластинка Рэю прямо в волосы над ухом. – Я теперь мастер гипноза!

Пока Рэй не может перестать мерзко и искусственно хихикать, стараясь разбесить его, Дэйв улыбается. Его потихоньку отпускает, он снова начинает трепаться:

– В Австралии у меня случился крышесносный секс с женщиной, которую я сперва загипнотизивал ... помнишь, как меня учил тот чудак? – Рэй медленно мотает головой, – черт, а ее припоминаешь ведь, ну? Такая темненькая, из бара? ты же с нами тогда был... вроде бы ... Только вот ушла она раньше, чем я успел хотя бы имя выспросить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы расколдо... разгипнотизировать ее, – он замолкает, собираясь с мыслями, – А представь, Рэй, она сейчас так и бродит! слушается всего, что ей не скажешь... или, может, она слушается только меня... не знаю, правда.

– Легко представляю, – перебивает Рэй скучливым тоном, пялясь в потолок.

– Вот всего-то и было надо... – Дэйв неудачно, тихо щелкает пальцами, увлеченный собственной мыслью, – Давай, я попробую на тебе? Интересно, подействует ли ... – И ведет ладонью у Рэя перед глазами. Тот тут же ловит его руку за запястье, как жаба зазевавшуюся муху языком.

– Нет.

Прозвучало настолько холодно, что Дэйв только шипит в ответ "отпусти, идиот" и замолкает, укладывая ладони на живот.  
  
– Дэйв?..

– Да?

– На самом деле, ты никакой мне не брат, я давно говорил. На нашей улице проходил цыганский табор и подбросил тебя нам на крыльцо, утащив в уплату все бутылки с молоком, – Рэй слабо тычет его локтем в бок, не дожидается реакции, да так и не не убирает, – неудачный обмен, на мой взгляд.

Локоть лежит поверх руки Дэйва, ощутимо придавливая. Так ампутированные конечности, больше не служащие хозяевам, прикапывают неподалеку, стараясь только, чтоб до них не добрались собаки.

А звучит он совсем как новенький, как будто бы не лежит сейчас рядом с ним в братской могиле, а гордо вещает с трибуны о победе. В голосе играет знакомый коктейль из двух четвертей ядерного ехидства, политого для вида сверху клейким лживым ликером показного спокойствия:

– ... но ты так истошно верещал, что перебудил весь дом. Моя мама пожалела тебя, а отцу было в целом уже все равно: одним ртом больше, одним меньше...

– Врешь!.. кха... мне уже не пять лет! – Дэйв раздраженно дергая придавленной рукой, наверное, желая снять клубок лапши с ушей.

– Ничего подобного, спроси кого угодно, – выдает Рэй с дурацким аппломбом, и добавляет серьезно, – Они долго будут отпираться, а потом скажут правду.

– Вали к черту к себе!..

Дэйв пару раз слабо пихает его, но сил на возню не остается никаких, но ему удается спихнуть страшно тяжелый костяк Рэя только с края длинной подушки. Они снова берут передышку и молчат какое-то время. Дэйв рассматривает в профиль нос Рэя и его глазную впадину, блестящий зрачок, который время от времени скрывает кожица века, и старается считать разы, но постоянно сбивается со счета...  
  
Дэйв просыпается от предупреждающего скрипа: в предрассветные часы такой звук означает, что тело рядом пытается максимально незаметно покинуть кровать. Его, наверное, вырубило где-то минут на пять.

– Рэй?

– Ну?

– Ты пошел, да?

Тот наклоняется и знакомым движением нетерпеливо рыщет под кроватью, частично пропадая из поля зрения, и только потом встает.

– Конечно. Ты как примешься храпеть и пускать слюни, а этого я не выношу... – отзывается Рэй спокойно, вставая и наклоняясь, чтоб натянуть трусы. Движения у него немного скованные, как будто его трясет от того только, что Дэйв пялится на него сейчас. Что он не уснул, что разговаривает. Что существует. Но Рэй старается не подавать вида.

Прикрывшись и ожидая продолжения, Рэй садится обратно на кровать, очень прямой, складывает руки на коленях. Дэйв зацепляется взглядом за один из позвонков и произносит негромко, бездумно шевеля губами:

– Погоди секунду, я анекдот вспомнил.

Это вызывает однозначную реакцию: Рэй фыркает, но зато разворачивается к нему лицом.

– Твою мать, Дэйв, полтретьего ночи, какой еще анекдот?

– Погоди, – настаивает он, – я забуду потом. Про двух ковбоев.

– Ладно, вытаскивай уже свой анекдот, недоумок.

Рэй мученически вздыхает, но смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Перестает так неестественно прямить позвоночник.

– Короче, смотри, Рэй, скачут два ковбоя по пустыне...

– Господь Всемилостивый.

– Перестань. Вот скачут они по пустыне... то есть по прерии. Джо и Билл, так их звали. Скачут, скачут. И Билл такой: "Джо", – орет он, -– "Сдается мне, Джо, в заднице твоей лошади - алмаз"!

Дэйв не может продолжать где-то с минуту, задыхаясь от нервного хихиканья где-то с минуту, не может продолжить, пока Рэй не тычет ему под ребра нетерпеливо.

– Ну хватит. Спокойной ночи, идиот.

Он не двигается с места, но Дэйв этого не замечает и выпаливает торопливо:

– Погоди, вот, я в порядке! И дальше Джо такой, слез с лошади, обошел ее сзади, порыскал у ней короче...

– Я слушаю внимательно-внимательно, – тянет Рэй с издевкой.

– Э-э, ну короче в заднем проходе порыскал и такой мол: "Нет, Билл, никакого алмаза там нету"... И тогда тот, что остался на коне... Билл... тогда он...

На его лице появляется отчаянное выражение рассказчика, который позабыл самую соль шутки.

– "Так и я думал, Джо. Откуда бы ему там взяться", – договаривает Рэй с глубоким вздохом и обреченно смеется вместе с братом.  
  
Выключив свет, Рэй моргает от резкой перемены освещения и осторожно приближается к арендованной им кровати, на ходу вспоминая обстановку комнаты. Через несколько секунд зрение догоняет события и Рэй может различить утопленные в тени предметы: потускневшие тумбочки из дешевого дерева, кровати, лампы и бесформенная масса чемоданов и чехлов у противоположной стены. Светлые предметы выплывают из тени, как чужаки, светя каким-то своим бледным свечением, которому по всем правилам и взяться неоткуда: стены, потолок, щель между сдвинутыми гардинами и разворошенная кровать Дэйва.

Тот уже заснул снова, лежит тихо, перевернувшись на левый бок, последним усилием натянув на плечи простыню. Волосы подсохшей кляксой темнеют на подмятой белой наволочке. Рэй разглядывает складки простыни, идущие рябью по его спине, определяя по привычке, точно ли дышит закуклившаяся в белое фигура.

Он вздрагивает, отчетливо расслышав, как за стеной кто-то очень громко передвинул стул.


	6. Ducks And Mirrors

Рэй слышит стук и вздрагивает, как от озноба. Стук такой, будто в гостиничную дверь бьется очень поддатый полицейский. Сейчас он ворвется, размахивая резиновой дубинкой, и настучит ему по темени, как в дурацких мультфильмах, которые крутят по телевизору всю ночь. Тогда это вполне может оказаться не полицейский, а небольшой слон. Слон в полицейском шлеме. С резиновой дубинкой наперевес.  
Интересно, для кого мультяшек транслируют по ночам? Чтобы непослушные американские детишки не спали, поедая хлеб с арахисовым маслом, стащенный с кухни? Или для того, чтобы немного сильнее разжижить мозги горемык вроде него самого, проводящих ночь перед говорящим ящиком с ящиком пива?

Рэй улыбается возникшей перед глазами картинке и не отводит взгляд от экрана; ведь рано или поздно Дэйв сам сообразит, что дверь не заперта. Рэй даже отвлеченно считает, привычно измеряя по отцовской шкале, как сильно братец надрался. Сам факт того, что он ломится сейчас в его номер, вместо того чтоб обхаживать девицу, говорит о том, что надрался он до зеленых соплей.

"Дэйв Дэвис из the Kinks попал в топ-10!" – бурчит про себя Рэй, копируя грубоватый акцент американских шоу-ведущих. Копировать просто, если представить, что рот у тебя забит горячей молочной пшенкой. Прожевать надо про себя, чтоб зритель не заметил, что ты жуешь и быстро, чтобы не заскучал на паузах.

Ручка двери дергается, а потом скрипуче поворачивается, когда ее нажимают с ненужной силой, и в проеме двери появляется всклокоченная голова. Увидев выражение лица Рэя, Дэйв разражается широкой улыбкой и смеется над своей оплошностью секунд тридцать, прижавшись лбом к косяку двери.

– Привет, Рэй, – Дэйв вписывается внутрь, в своих длиннющих, как у Кота из сказки, сапогах, доходящих почти до паха, – я думал, у тебя заперто, ты же вечно запираешься, как еврей. Вот я и стучал.

Рэй глубоко вздыхает.

Сапоги – обманный трюк, в братья ему достался самый настоящий осёл.

До женитьбы Рэй изо всех сил старался обогнать Дэйва в его пристрастии вычурно одеваться, но быстро сдался и прекратил. Дэйва было не остановить и за ним было не угнаться. Огромные кружевные воротники, розовые жилеты, женские перчатки до середины локтя, пиджаки с огромными стекляшками-пуговицами – только назови! Рэй дразнил Дэйва тем, что он одевается, как жиголо. Дэйв отказывался обижаться, что несказанно бесило.

Дэйв подходит ближе и плюхается на кровать рядом с Рэем, привлекая к себе внимание. Сапоги немного скрипят на коленях.

– Что, трудно было отозваться, чтоли?

Произносит он дурацким манерным тоном девицы в баре, которую нужно вдоволь напоить, натанцевать и только после отвести в мотель. Рэй щурится и делает глоток из горла, притворяясь, что увлечен мультяшками, выписывающими кренделя в пыли.

Сюжет почти всегда одинаков: один охотится за другим, другой удирает, оставляя за собой клубы пыли. Мерзко ухмыляющийся Койот строит очередную пакость Бегуну – нахальной птичке с глупым хохолком.

От Дэйва несет термоядерными коктейльными смесями (четверть рома, водки, джина, залить пищевым красителем, чтоб никто не догадался).

– Зря ты не спускаешься вниз. Мик каким-то образом надул полицейского, который дежурит у двери, и провел девочку. Сейчас он как раз с ней... э-э ... но в общем все веселятся по полной. Главное, мы в Америке, детка!

"Детка" он произносит раздражающим тоном старых пердунов – героев-любовников Голливуда. Не дожидаясь реакции, Дэйв перегибается через колени Рэя, опираясь ему на бедро, вытаскивает из его ящика бутылку его светлого пива. Дэйв оглядывается по сторонам, приставляет горлышко к краю прикроватной тумбочки и хлопает ладонью, выбивая крышку.

Запрокинув голову, он делает пару глотков, прежде чем Рэй выбивает бутылку у него из рук, она откатывается, расплескивая пенящееся содержимое по ворсистому ковру. Дэйв вскрикивает от неожиданности.

– Ты вздумал заблевать мне тут все, детка? – цедит Рэй, стараясь дышать ровно и не повышать голоса.

От включенного ящика слышатся финальные титры: веселые мелодии оркестрика спятивших детей.

Койот, небось, снова получил по лапе, а Бегун убежал восвояси.

Ну уж, не в этот раз.

Дэйв совершенно не умеет пить, целиком полагаясь на свою цветущую юность и организм молодого слона. Пьет, как не в себя, а поутру клянется, мрачно хрипя, что больше никогда. Но во время очередной интоксикации он снова неуемно курит, лезет к кому попало целоваться, хохочет, как идиот, отпуская бредовые шуточки. Занимает собой все пространство: ну точно как отец.

Рэй в отношениях с выпивкой – точная копия матери. Конечно, и он сам может изобразить панибратское радушие и веселье за кружечкой. Но чем больше наклюкивается, тем больше мрачнеет и замыкается в себе.

Рэю, как матери – загулявшего отца, веселого разошедшегося Дэйва хочется изувечить. Поливать ледяной водой, пока тот не очухается.

Так что полировать коктейли постным пивом Рэя в тихом номере Рэя Дэйву не стоило.

Покрасневший Дэйв громко, обиженно дышит. Рэй приближает к нему свой длинный нос. У Дэйва расстегнуты пуговицы рубашки и следы помады на губах и воротнике. Но что-то еще не так.

– Вы с Миком нюхали что-то? – спрашивает Рэй, ласково улыбаясь.

– Не обязательно было бить меня по рукам.

– Отвечай.

– Н-даа, – начинает Дэйв, широко улыбаясь и щурясь, а потом вякает, – твои вонючие носки!

Рэй уже набирает воздуха в рот, собираясь наорать и за ухо выпроводить идиота из номера, но тот отвлекается. Тычет пальцем в экран, хлопая его по плечу. Смеется с пьяной непосредственностью, которая процентов на -нцать повышается у Дэйва пьяного в отличие от Дэйва трезвого.

– Смотри, там черная утка! Люблю ее **[1]**.

В доказательство Дэйв складывает губы дурацкой уточкой, точно как на концерте, когда он выписывает кренделя по грифу гитары, и Рэй вскидывает руку, собираясь дать ему по губам, но останавливается, укладывая ладонь обратно.

Потому, что потом ему захочется запихать пальцы Дэйву в рот, чтобы заткнуть, наконец, дурацкое хихиканье. Провернуть, проведя подушечками по нёбу, царапая ногтями. Оторвать Дэйву воротник. Отодрать Дэйва за волосы...

Ладонь почти горит, и Рэй смотрит на нее презрительно и переводит взгляд на экран.

Действительно, утка.

Черная Утка Даффи ужасно злится на удачливого Кролика, клянется, что тот расплатится за все унижения. "Посмотрим, кто кого".

Рэй кратко косится на Дэйва, тот смотрит ужасно внимательно, сочувствуя шепелявому Даффи, которому приходится довольствоваться гримеркой в мужском туалете, пока Кролик сидит в отдельной, именной, со звездой на двери.

– Вот свинство, – комментирует Дэйв, – Даффи пляшет куда лучше крольчатины, а зрители все равно больше любят Багза.

– Это идеальный шоу-бизнес, – отвечает Рэй, стараясь не расхохотаться. – Где злобным сучкам достается по заслугам... Смотри, Багз его даже не задирает.

– Даффи – мальчик, – запальчиво отвечает Дэйв, не замечая сарказма, – а Кролик только прикидывается хорошим!

– Это ты так думаешь, – не соглашается Рэй, – у него есть стиль.

Дэйв не обращает не него внимания, приваливаясь к его плечу, чтобы лучше видеть с маленького экранчика.  
Кролик, любезно улыбаясь, предлагает Утке залезть в глянцевую трюкаческую коробку, и потом разрезает коробку напополам пилой. Но Даффи выживает, распиленный напополам, прыгает на месте, громко возмущаясь.

– Неудивительно, если из американских детишек вырастет черти что, – ханжески бурчит Дэйв, и Рэй кивает, соглашаясь.

Он бы не позволил своему малышу смотреть на такие глупости. Рэй отвлекается от экрана и снова делает глоток, думая о том, как дела дома. Как Раса в своем положении справляется одна. Рэй надеется, она не сидит все время взаперти и приходит к его родителям. Что она поладила с его сестрами, что они приняли и полюбили ее, по-своему, как умеет только его семья. Рэй надеется, что Раса отдыхает, хорошо ест, спит, скучает по нему.

Рэй зажмуривается, представляя, как его жена возится дома, крутится по хозяйству одна. Как Раса заправляет выбившуюся тонкую прядь за ухо, проводя утюгом по какой-нибудь из своих юбок. Как выдыхает тяжело, прижимая ладонь к животу. Как чайник громко свистит на кухне, жалуясь, что его не снимают с конфорки.

Дэйв громко хохочет, выбивая Рэя из колеи:

– Смотри, этот Багз совсем как ты, когда болтаешь с публикой. "С вашего разрешения, теперь я исполню песню 'О, эти внушающие любовь юные чары'!"

– А ты совсем как Даффи, – перебивает его Рэй, – такой же тупой, шумный и бесталанный.

Дэйв страшно обижается и затихает, отодвигаясь.

Утка громко кричит на Кролика, и в итоге взрывается, подорвавшись на собственной ловушке. Потеряв все перья, Утка застывает с глупым видом. Рэй смеется от неожиданности. Даффи роняет клюв.

Рэй обнимает брата одной рукой за плечи и шепчет на ухо, указывая на экран:

– Смотри, что бывает, когда мешаешь разный алкоголь вместе, глупая утка.

Дэйв поворачивает голову и они предсказуемо сталкиваются ртами. Дэйв обнимает его за шею, обдавая запахом спиртного, и умудряется протолкнуть язык ему в рот, целуясь совершенно беспорядочно, как неумеха. Рэй не успевает отстраниться, потому что он... поражен таким поворотом до глубины души, уязвлен в самое сердце... лживая, бессовестная скотина этот Рэй, с горсточкой мозгового вещества, сосредоточенного в основном в костях.

Дэйв стонет ему в рот, что-то шепчет. Что-то такое, к чему Рэй предпочитает не прислушиваться для сохранения собственного здравого рассудка. Дэйв гладит левой рукой Рэю по шее, как отчаявшаяся фанатка, которая пробилась сквозь толпу и заслон охраны ради своего единственного шанса.

Потом Дэйв игриво дергает его за ухо, улыбается как недоумок, тут же отгоняя глупые ассоциации. Рэй вытирает мокрый рот рукой и натужно улыбается ему в ответ, как чужому. Как будто ему нужно оправдываться перед Дэйвом, объясняя свой отказ.

Сейчас ему совсем не хочется чистить Дэйву физиономию, колотить его, резать напополам пилой или взрывать динамитом. Раз это так, то наверное, Рэй совсем дошел до ручки.

В свете экрана у Дэйва еще сильнее блестят глаза и влажные зубы, крупноватые передние, как у Кролика Багза.

Ящик шумит как-то отдаленно, они молчат. Дэйв тянется рукой и проглаживает Рэю левую бровь, проводит пальцем по носу, удивительно осторожно и осмысленно для пьяного. А ведь Рэй терпеть не может, когда кто-то трогает его за лицо. Дэйв отстегивает две верхних пуговицы рубашки Рэя, лезя пальцами, куда не следует. Сует руку у него между ног, как девчонке, облапывает там.

Улыбается, приподнимая брови. Вся его физиономия говорит: "Вот так сюрприз, Кролик, что там у тебя в кармане? Большая морковка?"

– Все-таки твой друг рад снова меня видеть, – делится Дэйв, поглаживая его сквозь штаны. Рэй выдыхает со свистом, – нечего было врать.  
Дэйв дышит ему в шею, кусает за мочку уха.

Рэй сидит, окаменев, собираясь с силами, чтобы ударить покрепче. Словами или кулаками, он еще не решил. Надо так, чтоб охамевший Дэйв захныкал, уродливо скривив лицо, чтоб расплакался. Чтоб уронил свой болтливый клюв на пол и уполз подальше, теряя встопорщенные перья. За дело.

Рэю страшно хочется трахаться. До ломоты в висках, гудящей головы, до пересохшего рта. У него стоит так сильно, что это больно.  
Рэй моргает и оглядывается на экран.  
На нем появляется длинный, угрожающий черный ствол Толстушки Берты. **[2]**

Дэйв шевелит ногой, меняя позу, и Рэй отвлекается, проводит ладонью по коже чертовых сапог, лезет выше, подцепляя пальцами шорты (под такие сапожищи штаны не натянешь), добирается до голой кожи бедра и вцепляется в нее ногтями так крепко, как может.  
Дэйв вскрикивает, отпускает его, пытается разжать его пальцы. Рэй закусывает губу. Как будто это он только что себя ущипнул до кровавого синяка.

Этот пьяный придурок даже двери не закрыл толком.

Приперся, разлил его пиво, взбесил его.

Рэй думает о Расе. Ему хочется хохотать от того, что с ним бы переспал кто угодно, даже, вот, собственный младший брат, но не его благоверная. Их разделяет дочерта жидкостей: сперва ручеек разлитого пива на ковре, затем большой океан, маленькое море и, наконец, околоплодные воды.

"Ну, приятель, - голосом отца звучит в его голове, - Даже не знаю, что тебе и сказать".

– Мне тебя поиметь? – громким шепотом орет на Дэйва Рэй, пока они царапают друг другу руки. Рэй хочет ущипнуть его еще сильнее, хотя Дэйв от боли итак немного протрезвел и сник. – Мне трахнуть тебя, придурок, пока Мик там, ниже этажом, охаживает свою девицу? Зачем ты ко мне полез? Между ног зачесалось?

Рэй произносит все эти слова и сам себе не верит.

Слова принадлежат сыну-отличнику, принадлежат прилежному работяге, приличному семьянину, уважаемому человеку, который верен своей жене, который умеренно пьет и даже время от времени посещает церковь.

Кому-то, сильно старше его, с другим лицом, с другими руками, которые не хватаются сейчас за ладонь своего брата.

Сам Рэй сидит сейчас, встрепанный, возбужденный и злой, как гнездо потревоженных земляных ос, на которое наступили босой ногой.

Как жадюга-карлик, который сам посадил себя в узкую клетку, веселя народ за гроши. Клетка жмет, в ней не разогнуться толком, мальчишки бросаются мелочью, метя в усталый глаз, а главы города мечтают отобрать и прикарманить жалкие медяки горбуна. Потому, когда к клетке протягивается чья-то сочувственная рука, уродец изо всех сил клацает зубами, отгрызая ее по запястье.

Не слушая его, Дэйв громко дышит носом, постепенно впадая в истерику.

– У тебя зачесалось! – выпаливает он по-детски обиженно, высоким голосом, который Рэя до ужаса бесит, до того, что он все-таки зажимает ему рот рукой, но Дэйв не утихомиривается. Тогда Рэй резко вворачивает пальцы, проталкивая их Дэйву в рот, как давно хотел. Заваливает на покрывало.

От экрана слышатся крики, взрывы, парадная музыка.

Дэйв кусается, сильно, всерьез, но Рэй нажимает ему на кадык, заставляя расцепить хватку, и проталкивает пальцы дальше, царапая ногтями нёбо. Дэйв начинает давиться и сучить ногами, отчаянно пинаясь. Он резко дышит, крылья его носа дрожат, как у хорька. Рэй наваливается на него, пытаясь обездвижить, прижимает коленом ноги, соскальзывая на коже уродских сапог. Весь день боялся тревожить распухшее от укуса (чертова Азия) больное колено, но сейчас почти не обращает внимания на боль. Рэю хочется преподать урок, но силы он не рассчитывает, позабыв о том, что он давно не спал, не мог есть ничего с самого утра и о чертовом колене. В итоге просчетов Дэйв частично высвобождается и прикладывает его каблуком сапога по пояснице, выбивая дух. Рэй громко выдыхает от натуги, закусив губу, но не прекращает.

Горят легкие, горит колено, горит в паху.

Когда Дэйв мычит что-то, уже совсем отчаянно, Рэй, наконец, вынимает пальцы. Дэйв с трудом садится, опираясь на локоть, стараясь дышать ровно. Налаченные волосы свалялись на затылке, и он приглаживает их быстрым жестом, но это вовсе не помогает.  
Дэйв смотрит в одну точку, находящуюся где-то между натюрмортом с фруктами на стене и антенной телевизора. Он явно протрезвел и сильно испугался.

– Меня сейчас стошнит, – выдает он вдруг и пытается встать.

Пока Дэйв грохочет чем-то в ванной, Рэй сидит и смотрит на свои ладони. Безучастно вытирает у себя с пальцев чужую слюну, прямо о штаны. Дэйва начинает выворачивать, Рэю слышно, как он плюхается на колени перед толчком. Слышно, как он выблевывает из себя содержимое своего желудка. У Рэя сводит челюсть, так кисло во рту.

Его тоже тошнит.

Полетт Годдар пустовато смотрит прямо на зрителя, но немного поверх, не оставляя никакого впечатления от монолога. Наивности ее героини в этот момент можно только позавидовать.

"Разве не было бы чудесно, если бы нам не пришлось срываться с места, уходить в другую страну?" – она неверяще выдыхает, – "Я не хочу уходить".

Зубы Полетт идут не единым строем, кажется, будто между ними маленькие промежутки, как будто в ее челюсть фарфоровые кусочки вставляли по одному. От этого сама Полетт кажется еще более декоративной.

Ее слова и тон напоминают Рэю о Расе, хотя внешне они непохожи ничем.

Затемнение.

Зашумела вода.

Маленький человечек со самыми знаменитыми в мире усами сидит в кресле, которое слишком велико для него. Его министр внутренних дел, дылда с мертвыми, цепкими глазами, быстро, низко выговаривает слова, от которых огромное эго, заключенное в маленьком теле надувает тщедушную грудь, бьется жилкой у потного виска и даже, кажется, топорщится бугорком в форменных штанах. Раздувшееся эго кинет тень на полмира и под радиоголос Уинстона Черчилля, под визг тревожной сирены осыпятся крошевом кирпичи и на той небольшой улице на севере Лондона, где через четыре года после выхода кинокартины родится он сам. Рэймонд Дуглас Дэвис.

А кожистый нацистский монстр лопнет только через год после его рождения.

Рэй не смеется громко, чтобы заглушить собственный страх перед властолюбивым пугалом, как зрители сороковых. Он цепко наблюдает за всей сценой, подмечая причины и следствия, переплетенные на пленке. Диктатор и брадобрей, Гитлер и нищий еврей воплощены одним человеком, и это дает небывалый эффект, несет потрясающую идею: попробуй, ощути на своей шкуре и зверства гитлеровских лагерей, и то, как люди поднимают ладони, когда видят тебя. И только потом выноси вердикт.

Все это потому, что по-настоящему человеку есть дело только до самого себя.

"Оставь меня одного", – шепчет Рэй глумливо одновременно с Чаплином, наблюдая, как Аденоид Хункель сползает вниз по шторе. Тень его Министра Пропаганды исчезает за дверью. Губы Рэя дрожат, но он заставляет себя не смеяться.

Кино может достучаться до людей.

И музыка тоже.

Под "Венгерский танец" Брамса Рэй прислушивается, вода в ванной все еще шумит.

Рэй встает и ковыляет на свет зажженной в ванной лампочки, дверь Дэйв так и не закрыл; в комнате совсем стемнело и только светится голубовато ящик.

Дэйв сидит на краю ванной, опустив руки под струю воды. Кожа на внешней стороне ладоней совсем покраснела и немного распухла. Дэйв не смотрит на него. Он только наклоняется ниже к раковине и сплевывает в нее, и снова набирает в рот воды, полоща.

Волосы на висках и затылке немного слиплись, как бывает, если отводить их мокрой ладонью от лица; средство для укладки такое ядреное и строптивое, что среди гримеров в ходу шуточка про то, что это "драконья морилка" и сгубила динозавров.

Дэйв встает, повернувшись к нему спиной, и начинает умываться. Когда он поднимает лицо, Рэй видит в отражении его полопавшиеся сосудами красные глаза. У Дэйва на лице такое строгое выражение, какого Рэй никогда не у него не замечал. Пожалуй, на его памяти так иногда смотрела мама, и Рэй боится такого взгляда на себе больше всего. Рэй скашивает глаза на свое отражение, и ему кажется, что оно выцвело, отказалось отражать цвета, как телевизор, который вымывает из себя все краски жизни, как бы не старался Техниколор.

Рэй весь белый, серый, черный.

Рэй проходит мимо Дэйва, демонстративно доставая собственную зубную щетку из стакана, намазывает пасту на щетинки и опускает щетку под воду, чтобы она немного намокла. Дэйв послушно сторонится и глядит на то, как Рэй чистит зубы, будто бы ничего не случилось. Рэй выплевавает пасту и наклоняется, чтобы зачерпнуть воды, и ждет, чувствуя, как стынут зубы, медленно выдыхает в холодный воздух.

Затемнение.

Рэй задыхается, ослепнув под ледяной водой, и цепляется за края раковины. После удара головой о кран, Рэй понимает, что не продумал тот вариант развития событий, в котором Дэйв разбивает ему голову о кафель и скрывается с места преступления, затерявшись в нью-йоркских джунглях.

Дэйв давит ладонью ему на холку, наваливаясь всем телом, что-то выкрикивает, но Рэю не слышно из-за шума воды и в ушах. Он дышит через раз.

Когда Дэйв отпускает его, Рэй поднимает голову. Струйки холодом затекают ему за воротник, и когда Дэйв вталкивает ему в руки полотенце, Рэй вытирается, чувствуя, как скрипит от холода лицо.

Отражение цветное: красные с белыми пятнами, мешковатые щеки, синяки под глазами. Лицо помятое, глупое и довольно отталкивающее. Рэй подмигивает себе и Дэйву в зеркале, и Дэйв, забывшись, хмыкает, знакомо приподнимая брови, отчего он перестает быть хорошеньким, а как будто бы весь становится один здоровенный, бледный, кожистый лоб.

– Ну как водичка, красавчик?

Они еще долго сидят перед телевизором, доедая принесенную Рэю с вечера китайскую лапшу в картонках (настоящая еда американских рабочих, Дэйв! китайцы строили железные дороги, пока твои вонючие бобовые ковбои перевозили скотину и стреляли по жестянкам), на другом канале они снова отыскали какие-то мультики, перемежающиеся ночной рекламой разнообразных полезностей для всей семьи.

Славной, чистой, идеальной американской семьи.

Мультфильмы и жизнерадостная реклама наводняют каналы, как будто бы вся Америка – не разрозненный конгломерат, а дружная семья, семья, где всего вдоволь.

Америке нужны щетки для очистки гардин, бигуди и шелковые шарфики (для Мамы), сигареты по крайней мере нескольких марок и крема для бритья (для Папы) велосипеды, комиксы и жевательная резинка (для Сыночка), суп в банках, проповедники для спасения души и дезодорант от запаха тела (для Всей Семьи).

Америке, как и Семье, нужны свои пластиковые развлечения – Голливуд: огромный кукольный дом. В числе прочего, виниловые пластинки, на которых можно записать голос, звук, чьи-то идеи и мысли.

А потом проигрывать снова и снова и снова и снова и снова и снова и снова

Вот, например, на счастье Рэя, эту:

Ты действительно поимела меня, детка, так сильно, что я не знаю, что я делаю... ты поимела меня, детка.

Очень скоро Дэйва начинает клонить в сон, и он начинает медленно моргать и тереть глаза, как умилительная мелкота. Дэйв всегда был здоров спать, особенно когда Рэя мучила бессонница. Но это никогда Рэя не злило, а скорее забавляло.

Час ночи, пока Рэй сидел, скрючившись с книжкой или каляками под лампой в их общей комнате в доме на Fortis Green, Дэйв давно видел пятый сон про ковбоев и мушкетеров. Или роботов и пришельцев, кто его знает. Дэйв обожал нереалистичный вздор, которому не место в настоящей жизни. Дюма, Майн Рид, Фенимор чертов Купер.

Они еще сидят немного, уложив затылки на подоконник, где уже громоздятся коробочки из-под лапши, и Дэйв вытягивает свои ноги в длинных сапогах через две кровати, стоящие вплотную друг к другу, а Рэй старается на них не смотреть, от гребаных сапог все беды. Когда Рэй случайно задевает локтем синяк на бедре, Дэйв морщится и отводит глаза.

На экране до сих пор кто-то с энтузиазмом гоняется за кем-то, и Дэйв говорит:

– Странно это. Американцы любят показывать, как они респектабельны. А в мультиках герои просто... мочалят друг друга, обманывают, убивают по тысячу раз ...

– И что с того? – Рэй распутывает подсыхающие волосы пятерней. Ему и впрямь интересно, что Дэйву есть сказать.

– ... а во Вьетнаме заварили кровавую кашу. Так посмотришь, мультяшки куда реальнее серьезного TV.

Пять часов мутного ожидания в сайгонском аэропорту под охраной американских парней с винтовками. В высоких, тяжелых кожаных ботинках. У ближайшего к Рэю парня развязан шнурок, а он и не замечает.

Страшно мутит, жарко так, что рубашка прилипает к спине. Вкус валиума растворяется на языке, растворяет страх. Из иллюминатора видно дым от горящих джунглей внизу.

– Они всегда правдивей, – говорит Рэй, устраиваясь поудобнее. Добавляет, – никак не могу выбросить из головы того недоумка-пилота, что до последнего строил из себя Джона Уэйна.

Дэйв понимающе кивает и смотрит ему в глаза, но Рэй, как и тогда, избегает взгляда брата, продолжая гипнотизировать экран, не разбирая уже связи в смене картинок.

Дэйв подозрительно долго молчит, и, когда Рэй все-таки смотрит в его сторону, то видит, что он уже успел отрубиться, съехав щекой по подушке.

Рэй немного сидит так, потом с трудом стаскивает с Дэйва сапоги, пока тот что-то бормочет и сбивает покрывало, пинаясь ногами, совсем не помогая. Носки Рэй решает не снимать, только прикрывает брату ноги покрывалом, как поправлял обычно одеяло беременной Расе, когда она раскрывалась во сне. В его голове мелькает несвязная мысль: Дэйву и Расе обоим всего по восемнадцать.

Затемнение.

Комната кажется все той же самой, как несколько часов назад, когда Дэйв ввалился сюда. Когда человек засыпает, он исчезает из комнаты, поэтому Рэй снова чувствует себя наедине с собой же. Мысли крутятся в его голове, как прилипчивые, заедающие пластинки со шлягерами.  
Вот он в Америке, в земле обетованной для каждой мухи, что мечтает заделаться слоном. Рэя никак не может отпустить, ему все кажется, что весь их успех – это огромный, гнусный, раздутый обман. Армию сумасшедших Джонов Уэйнов не впечатлить громкой гитарой, как не пристрелить одинокому ковбою целую банду.

Все это сговор; крупные воротилы с большими сигарами только притворяются, что ты нравишься им, что им нравится твоя музыка. Они желают только выбить из тебя всю твою ценность, выраженную в зеленых человечках на зеленой банкноте.  
Мани, детка, это то, что я хочу. Теперь дай мне денег, это то, чего я хочу, это то, чего я хочу хочу хочу хочу хочу

Дэйв повернулся на левый бок, задевая его бедро рукой. Рэй вздрагивает, стараясь на смотреть в его сторону. Он неуместно вспоминает их общую комнату дома, верхнюю полку двухъярусной кровати, на которой он никогда не чувствовал себя защищенным. Это как будто ты трясешься на верхней полке в поезде, с боку на бок, не можешь уснуть, а поезд всё стучит по шпалам, увозит тебя невесть куда, далеко, далеко, да-ле-ко, потому что здесь тебе не место. Рэю часто снились сны про поезда.

Рэй укладывается затылком на подушку, сдаваясь. Нужно поспать хотя бы немного. Закрыв глаза, Рэй слышит классическую музыку, которая доносится от невыключенного ящика, слушает, как дышит Дэйв во сне. Рэй неловко дергает плечом и кладет ладонь себе на живот: Дэйв всегда спал на нижней полке их поезда.

16 и 13, в душные, летние ночи года перед выпуском, Рэй часто слышал, как поскрипывает нижняя полка, как пассажир внизу ворочается, не желая угомониться, как постанывает, стараясь быть тихим и как шуршат простыни...

Затемнение.

Телевизор взрывается громкой партией на пианино, резко, выворачивая мозги, как будто кто-то злобный управляет им со стороны, и Рэй садится на кровати, ошалело вертя головой, но Дэйв все так же спит, даже ухом не поведя, хотя звук только нарастает, как тревожный сигнал о побудке, как звук рейда.

На экране крутят какой-то из старых немецких фильмов двадцатых, судя по искривленному пространству на экране, сляпанному с помощью изрисованных углем картонок. Кажется, где-то сзади даже стоит гроб; слева белым пятном выделяется разобранная постель: типичный германский гротеск.

Пианино стучит по мозгам, прогрызая череп выше правого уха, из-за чего Рэй с опозданием замечает появление человека в черном.  
Черный пиджак, штаны, нахлобученный уродливый цилиндр. Белое пятно рубашки, неопознаваемого лица. Белые пальцы, которыми он сжимает голый, мягкий локоть трагической героини. Как и положено, она во всем белом, но не в саване, а коротком платьице, кружевном и неуместном. На голове светлые, тщательно уложенные щипцами кудряшки. На лице выделяются подведенные глаза и круги под ними.

Человек в черном толкает девицу на разобранную кровать, так сильно, что она округляет в крике крашеный черный ротик. Только кино немое, думает Рэй отстраненно, а значит, крики тебе не помогут, девочка.

Кажется, Рэй только моргает, а кадр уже сменился, и вот уже голые белые ляжки трагической девицы широко разведены, а платье сбилось комком на животе. Так и не скинувший одежды человек в цилиндре вбивается в нее под бой пианино, сжимая до синяков ее заведенные руки. С каждым толчком он наклоняется ниже к ее лицу и сжимает ее запястья все сильнее, но из-за какого-то хитрого трюка цилиндр не падает с его головы, ходит под странным, неестественным углом, как носорожий рог.

Может быть, он приклеен к голове, думает Рэй. Он переводит взгляд на девицу, ему видно, как напрягаются мышцы ее ног, когда она пытается развести ноги еще шире. Должно быть, ее крепко накачали чем-то, прежде чем снимать это, думает он. Может, она представляет на себе кого-то куда больше и темней, чем длиннопалый клоун в приклеенном цилиндре.

С ее набеленного лица текут слезы, прочерчивая серые дорожки в пудре, но она не закрывает глаза, как будто это запрещено. Рэй чувствует укол жалости к ней, но не может перестать смотреть или выключить, он вообще не может двинуться сейчас.

В груди сосредоточилось холодное, злое торжество, а в животе печет, как при коликах. Нет, она не похожа на Расу, Рэй даже не пытается остановить свои мысли, но ненавидит себя за них до запотевших ладоней. С ней он бы никогда не стал вести себя так. Не стал бы пытаться сломать так свою маленькую бродяжку-жену.

Рэй пропускает и тот момент, когда Человек-в-Цилиндре смотрит прямо в объектив. Он угрюмо подмигивает ему, скалится кривыми зубами. Как в том кошмаре, где отражение широко улыбается тебе, опережая твои собственные онемевшие губы, едва дернувшиеся в попытке.

Девица начинает кашлять, сотрясаясь, так сильно и громко, что Рэй крутит головой, ища источник звука. Такое кино должно держать рот на замке, но это звучит так, будто кашель прорвался сюда со съемочной площадки: сухой, смертельный и неподдельный.

Она пытается сесть, спихнуть любовника с себя, но он не дает, сжимает ее ладонь и, преодолевая сопротивление, перекладывает ей на горло, пережимая трахею. Как в детстве Рэй ловил Дэйва за руку и хлестал по щекам его собственной ладонью, приговаривая, "Зачем ты бьешь себя, придурок?"

По подбородку девицы течет темное, и девица откидывает голову, закатывая глаза, и с нее слетает кудрявый светлый парик. Без парика Дэйв еще бледнее, его брови просяще изгибаются, весь подбородок испачкан подсыхающим черным, на белой нижней губе надувается маленький черный пузырь. Рэй снова засаживает ему, вталкивается, так глубоко, ему хочется думать, что этим он сдвигает внутренности, перемешивая по своему капризу, заставляет еще сильнее разбухнуть внутри комок болезни.

Рэй наклоняется еще ниже, целует его рот, чувствуя вязкий вкус чернил, крови, пудры. Отпускает горло и проводит ладонью, сгребает итак сбившийся подол платья, задирая еще сильнее. Сжимает край в горсти, почти ложась на Дэйва целиком, вызывая задушенный последний всхлип.

Цилиндр сваливается с его головы, закатываясь под кровать.

Затемнение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Приводятся сцены из короткометражного мультфильма 1957 года студии Warner Bros. Cartoons под названием "Show Biz Bugs".  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Show_Biz_Bugs  
> [2] Здесь и далее приводятся описания сцен из фильма Чарли Чаплина "Великий Диктатор".  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Great_Dictator


End file.
